Guardian of Lineage
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: (POST TRIALS OF APOLLO, SPOILERS) The name's Aeneas. Demititan. If you thought that was punishment enough, you won't believe what the gods are forcing me into. As if trapping me on Long Island wasn't bad enough, now they're choosing my career for me, and let me warn you, placing a demititan in the midst of godly teenagers is just asking for trouble...
1. I Write a Prologue of Sorts

I am the demititan son of Gaea.

Now that I've gotten that awkward introduction out of the way, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but I think I can wrap them all up into one:

"Are you kidding me?!"

Well, no, I'm not. I sometimes – okay, _most_ of the time – wish I was, and that this was all a dream and I would someday wake up in a small apartment with a normal family and a normal school life. Instead I find myself in the same bed in the same log cabin in the same forest on the same island in the same state…you get the picture. There is no changing my reality, though I often wonder if the gods could find a way. It's not like we're chummy and such, as with their own children, but trust me, we're acquainted.

Yes, I know about the demigods. I know about Percy Jackson and the war on Kronos, of Annabeth Chase and her Olympus designs, of Grover Underwood and how Pan chose him, of Rachel Elizabeth Dare and how she was chosen to become the next Oracle, and so forth. I know about Apollo's entrapment in mortal form and how he has to find the other Oracles on a quest (my big sister Rhea gave me all the details over a nice dinner in the forest...in a dream. Touching, really). Heck, I even know the biggest twist – the strawberries are just a cover-up. Poor things. They deserve so much better.

Before I find myself ranting about the unfair use of berries to hide an entire camp of powerful warriors, I'd better give you a little backstory…oh wait. You wouldn't happen to want the whole story, would you? Like, how I left the cabin and all that? Because it's not that interesting, really. I mean, there are giants involved. And the gods themselves. And cameos from some old friends of yours (yes, I'm well aware you all know their adventures. As fellow children of the gods and whatnot you've no doubt heard them told, no?).

Alright, I guess I've got nothing else to lose. Never had much to lose in the first place, save for my life, but that's not much here. If you want to ignore this and leave, keep believing that I don't exist, that's fine by me. I'm become used to being an unknown, endangered species (my father called me 'one in seven billion' all the time. Brought a nonexistent tear to my eye every time). If you want to hate me because, now knowing I exist, you believe me to be a traitor to the camps for not helping in either of the large battles that have shook America these past few years, then so be it. Hate is something I've prepared myself for.

For those of you still reading…I guess I've got some company for now. Okay, if you're willing, then, I suppose now is as good a time as any (great timing, actually, considering I didn't have to run into Apollo again. Thank you, Oracles) to tell you guys everything. I'll start my explanation in the one place where I could concentrate and feel like an average human being.

I'm starting in my bedroom.

 **Percy Jackson fanfic, YAY! I've always wanted to write one for this fandom, but I hadn't yet read all the books. Now that I've finally finished the entire series to date (including Kane Chronicles, though that won't be mentioned much in this story), I have the confidence and knowledge to work this through. The character of Aeneas has been an OC of mine for a while now. I tried to write a story with him before, but that was when Blood of Olympus had just come out, and I hadn't yet read the first Percy Jackson series (sue me, I deserve it). I know a lot of people will be turned off by the idea of putting in a titan child, but for those willing to stick it out, I hope you enjoy this little adventure.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. I Run A Harpie Pit-Stop Now

I won't bother telling you what the cabin looked like, since it was the most generic build. Four rooms and a closet, lots of windows and furniture practically sown together with patches of various types of fabric. Oh, and did I mention that the glass looked mosaic? You know, with all the cracks held together by duct tape. You'd think after thousands of years monsters would know how to use a front door. It's not like this story is going to be spending much time there, anyway. Thank the gods, I guess.

My room was the smallest, which wasn't a problem considering I spent most time outside. It had a bed, dresser and a picture of my mother (you wouldn't take her for someone so photogenic, huh). I always got up around nine, made my bed and checked myself over in the bathroom mirror across the hall. It was good to know that after nineteen years everything checked out the same: almond hair (now in the trending style of the twenty-first century bedhead), freckled nose, lightly tanned skin (Can that really be called a tan?) and good old heterochromia (just making sure they haven't gone, you know, _gold_ or anything), one blue eye and one green. I gave my hair a brush and set off for some food in the kitchen.

Now is about the time that I should warn you, my mornings aren't…typical. I mean sure, I get up, have breakfast, check the news on my laptop (televisions are overrated), take care of hygiene and get dressed for a fun-filled day of nothingness. All the things the people of New York do when they wake up. But do New Yorkers wake up to the greetings of ferocious monsters? And no, I won't be putting grumpy cab drivers and co-workers who haven't had their coffee yet on the list. I'm talking _real_ monsters.

At least that morning wasn't too crowded. I stepped behind the kitchen island quietly so not to disturb the two harpies enjoying a game of checkers on the sofa across the room. Usually the monsters ignored me and went about their way playing games or simply relaxing for a while before seeking out new blood. It also meant that my kitchen was constantly being raided or used for storage, and I really shouldn't have been caught off guard by the smell of rotting meat emanating from the fridge.

"Don't let it spoil," the blonde one with thick wrinkles told me as I opened the door to find hunks of something big inside, "we just caught that."

"It's going to keep us through the day," her friend with black curls and teeth added in two octaves too high, "while we play the chess."

"It's checkers, dear Abigail."

"No, Marge, chess has the snakes and the ladders."

"That'd be snakes and ladders, dear."

"Really? What a world."

"So I assume that means you're here for the whole day," I asked.

"Yes, Aeneas, but don't let us stop you from enjoying the ten feet of garden outside you have to play around in."

Have you heard harpies cackle? It's like a grinding on bones, and my nerves, though I knew better than to let them get to me. I decided that breakfast could wait and went about my business. With the snow piling up outside I slipped a grey turtleneck and black denims on and grabbed my coat and boots.

"Do make the path quite dear, Aeneas," Abigail advised me as I took the shovel from the closet and opened the front door, a chilly breeze clearing the scent of rot, "I invited Shirley for lunch."

"Shirley got killed by a child of Ares a week ago," Marge replied, "you invited Norma."

"Norma? No, she was eaten by a giant a month ago."

"That was Catherine, dear."

"Really? Small world."

Now don't be surprised, but I was relieved to be alone in the snow, surrounded by endless treelines. I shut the front door, wondering if I'd ever see my sofa in as good as shape as it had been, and began to clear around the front of the cabin. I took it slow; I had no other plans besides cleaning out the fridge that night.

"B-Brother A-Aeneas?"

I hadn't even noticed the whimpering coming from the side of the house. I set the shovel aside and made my way over to find a giant leaning against the wall, wiping her runny nose on her hand. I had never met her (being a somewhat titan meant having a _load_ of siblings) but she was one of the smallest giants I had ever seen. She had dark green skin, a mop of crusty hair done in a messy bun and wore a long tunic made of sheep's skin.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't think we've met."

"Oh, everyone k-knows you, b-brother Aeneas," she wiped her eyes on the bottom of her tunic, "momma told us not to tell a-anyone."

"Why are you crying?"

"B-B-Because…I-I'm never gonna catch a demigod to e-eat!" She burst into tears, nearly soaking me. "I-I-I'm u-useless!"

Oh boy, I can already hear the comments. "Of course a son of Gaea is gonna help her catch a demigod", you say, "because they're family". Well guess what? Since Gaea is my mother and I had a human father, not only am I every demigod's great uncle, but I'm also just as mortal as they are…I think. Never really tested it, but that's beside the point. I do not sell out demigods for food. I also don't leave little giants to cry themselves to death.

"Everyone can't be good at the same things, um…"

"R-Rosy," she muttered, "my n-name is Rosy."

"Well, Rosy, you're bound to be gifted in other talents that don't include hunting demigods. You should find something else to accomplish, find a goal and seek it out until you succeed."

"R-Really?"

I gave her a smile. "Of course. Now tell me, what else would you like to do besides killing a demigod?"

Rosy sniffled and leaned down. "Y-You'll help me?"

"As best I can. You are, after all," I spoke with sincerity (not hard here), "the most beautiful giant I've ever met, and I've met many of our brothers and sisters."

"Y-You just saying that."

"No I'm not. Now come on, Rosy, what would you like me to do?"

She took a moment to think before grinning with a smile of neatly lined yellow teeth.

"Find me a suitor!"

 **Fun fact: I've never been to Long Island and I have no idea what the forests look like, so bare with me if I make a hiccup here or there with descriptions.**

 **Now that descriptions are out of the way, how's everyone warming up to Aeneas? I'll explain the name choice later on in the story, but I should warn you that this isn't going to be an all out quest across the world. I'm keeping this as close as I can to canon (I know it would never actually be canon, but heh, I can dream). Apollo, Leo and Calypso are already out on one, so I'm going to take this story with a "chill" plot (ha-ha). Hope you're all enjoying it so far, and don't worry, answers will come soon.**

 **P.S posting this right after the prologue on the same day to give you guys a taste of what's to come.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. I Give Pre-Marital Self Loathing

Have any of you guys ever taken up a quest? I know this Jackson kid seems to be hoarding a good lot of them, but you're bound to find yourself caught up in one eventually, travelling the world and fighting hordes of ferocious beasts in order to please your parents. Me? Well, if you're all caught up with Jackson's quests, you'll know that taking quests for _my_ mother is a bit difficult for the time being, so I was more than willing to lend a hand to me siblings every so often, as long as it didn't involve killing.

Or getting them married off.

"Uh, did you say…a suitor?"

Rosy nodded. "I want to settle down and have a family, a giant one…uh, no pun meant."

"And you want me to find you a husband?"

"Well," she twirled her finger in her hair, "you've been mother's favourite ever since you were born. When she was gathering us for the battle against the demigods, she told me in secret that you were very wise. Who else could possibly choose me a husband?"

"Oh, come on," you mutter as you read this, "if you were her favourite, where were you when she was being defeated by the others?" All in due time, people, all in due time. I had more important issues at the moment, such as trying to explain how there was no way I could find her a suitor or stop her tears. And then it struck me – I _couldn't_ pick one. Which, spoiler alert, was the answer.

"Rosy, I can't do that."

Her breath stopped, and tears began to well up again. "W-Why not, b-b-brother?"

"I'm a human," I gestured to my everything, "full of arrogance, greed, pride, cruelty and malice. If I chose a husband for you you'd never be happy. I'm filled with bias, you see. What I want and what you want are two very different wants. Of course I want you to be happy, but we're from different worlds, even if we're related."

Gee, maybe I _was_ as wise as mom bragged.

Rosy sat up and took my words to heart. "Gee, now that I think about it, humans are pretty despicable."

"I'm afraid there's no cure for it, either. Whoever you fall in love with has to be your choice, not mine."

"Would you come to the wedding?"

"You know I have certain restrictions, Rosy."

She looked me right in the eyes. "But without mom…you're sort of the closest thing to a peace keeper."

Alright, I think it's time to let you guys in to my family tree. First there's my mother, Gaea, the earth itself (and yes, I get it, I walk all over her, ha-ha-ha) and mother of, well, everything around. She's the trees, the grass, the weeds and flowers, etc. She and the sky, Ouranos, had my step siblings, all the Titans, elder Cyclopes and the hundred-handed ones. Then big brother Kronos scythed him (mom says he loved to brag about that one). Then she saved my nephew, Zeus, from being eaten by him, and then the great wars, yadda-yadda-yadda, then came giants and more giants and Typhon, an even bigger big brother, and you know the rest. So when I think wedding, it's more of a chaotic picture of rage, power and non-refundable gifts. Not the place for a human.

Before I could give her an explanation of the frailness of bones when underneath a Titan's foot, Abigail and Marge began squawking inside the cabin. I could hear wings flapping, checkers scattering and the door slamming open as they took to the sky.

"Keep the meat, child of Gaea," Abigail screeched, "it's a lovely pig!"

"It was a cow, dear."

"But Marge, pigs have black and white spots, no?"

"No, dear."

They flew off in argument as Rosy shuddered. "I'm going to go."

"Now? Why? What's going on?"

"A visitor," she mumbled as she stood up, "you have a very important visitor today."

"What about your suitor?" Call me a softie, but when I find a sibling that isn't angry about not having destroyed the earth and everything I cared for, I don't like the idea of never seeing them again. "What will you do?"

"Follow your advice," she smiled, "and find one myself. And then I'll never let him go!"

She ran off through the trees until I couldn't see or smell her – mainly because there was another, stronger scent clogging my nose. The forest grew silent. Whoever was coming, they were closing in, and nothing, not even the monsters that regularly visited, were willing to intrude. Which meant only one thing.

"Ah, there you are, Aeneas."

I turned to find my guest had already arrived. Despite the cold he wore a pair of jogger's shorts and a white tank, his dark curls glittering with snow and his blue eyes studying me. He was holding a cellphone in one hand and a present wrapped in dark green paper in the other. He carried a strong aroma of drying tar. "I was hoping to find you awake."

"…You know it's below zero, right?"

"Of course. George and Martha haven't let me forget. Why don't we take this inside?"

Reluctantly I led him into the cabin and took off my coat.

"Keep your boots on," he warned me as he cleared away the checker board, "this won't take long."

That wasn't good. I slowly made my way over and sat on the opposite end of the sofa, crossing my arms to keep from showing how they were shivering, from cold or anxiousness or a combination of the two. "May I ask why you've come to see me now, Hermes?"

The god smirked. He placed the present between us. "You've forgotten what day it is today, haven't you."

I looked to them, then to the gift. Carefully I unwrapped it to find a small white box. Opening it I pulled out a small cupcake with blue icing and sprinkles, a 1 and a 9 candle already lit.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Aeneas," he sighed, "you Titans grow up so fast."

 **Blue cupcake...hm...**

 **So yes, poor Aeneas has one ginormous family, and let me tell you, reunions aren't really a Titan thing, so if you're hoping that's he's going to bring out a photo of Kronos pushing him on the swing or something, sorry. For those who are reading this, I really have to thank you. I didn't know if anyone was going to like it, but if you do, then I'll put everything I've got into this story!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. The god of Messages Gives Mixed Messages

"Don't tell me," you moan and groan at me (I can hear it from here), "the gods visit you on your birthday? Does this happen all the time? But they won't visit us, their children? Not fair!"

No, it's not fair. I had forgotten that that was the day I turned nineteen, but as I looked at the cupcake (An extremely blue cupcake at that), I wished it hadn't been. I'll admit it, I never looked forward to my birthdays, and you can all thank your parents for that. Every single one of them comes in to check up on me, tell me how glad they are I'm not following in my family's footsteps, offer me a treat to lull me into a false sense of security, and then spend the next hundred waking hours talking about themselves and how great the things they've done are. Apollo and his good looks and haiku's, Hephaestus and his many, _many_ inventions, Aphrodite and her reflection, Athena and her wisdom and guidance, and let's not forget Poseidon and his great demigod children.

"I had a friend's, friend's mom make it especially for you," Hermes rubbed his chin, "don't know what the fascination with the colour blue is, though."

"It's great, Hermes," I forced a small smile and set it on the table littered with harpy feathers, "thank you…"

"…"

"…Well?"

"Well what, Aeneas? I was hoping you'd at least try it and let me see if the inside is just as blue as the icing."

"Aren't you going to ask me if I feel any more evil than last year?"

He sighed and leaned back on the sofa, his hair taking a more peppery shade of grey. "I know this is tough on you, Aeneas. I remember coming to see you on your fourth birthday and giving you some cookies from May, my wife. You were so happy staying here with your father while he worked. It gave all of Olympus great relief to see you like that."

"Tough. That's all you can say?" I should have been happy he wasn't going on a rant about how hard mail delivery was nowadays as he had back then, but to sum my life up as "tough" wasn't cutting it. Especially after I glanced around to find the harpies had seemingly shed feathers on every piece of furniture to make it homier for their guests. Another group of monsters to clean up after in my own home.

"Children of the gods always face troubles-"

"I'm not one of your children," I reminded him, "I'm Gaea's son. My siblings are either scattered across the world without form or trapped beneath a mountain or in a pit. I hear their voices in my sleep, begging me to find them. I have to live with monsters on a regular basis because they're too scared to try and eat me or they're trying to convince me to come along for a demigod hunt. I can't even walk beyond thirty feet of the cabin thanks to Hecate placing a barrier around it!"

"We send you food and supplies, do we not?"

Would a drama queen have gotten up in a huff? Because I sure did. I left Hermes and the cupcake and marched to the fridge. I pulled out Marge and Abigail's meat and dropped it on the counter. "Thanks for the supplies."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing that's about to change."

"…What? You're sending me a vegetarian menu now?"

He was standing beside me now, cupcake in hand. I wanted to get mad, but honestly, he was one of the easier gods to deal with. He didn't brag so much as get excited. And after hearing what my brother had done to one of his children on Olympus, I wanted to make him happy somehow. I carried the guilt Kronos never felt.

"The cabin's become too small for a young man your age, Aeneas." He handed me the cupcake and reached his hands behind his back. "Starting today, you are no longer a prisoner of this forest."

One of the gods admitting I was a prisoner? Unheard of. They were so used to sugar-coating my predicament I was afraid him telling me would cause his tongue to burn up. But to out of the blue (cupcake blue) tell me that I was leaving? I would have liked to say I handled it better than I had. I didn't.

I fainted.

You can stop chuckling now. It wasn't like I felt faint before it happened because I was so shocked at the revelation. Once Hermes had told me that I wasn't a prisoner anymore, something in the back of my mind snapped, and darkness overcame my vision and thoughts. I even had a dream. A memory of the past...what? You want to know what I dreamed. It's sort of personal…okay, yes, I know that the dreams of you demigods can be extremely important, but this was just something from the past…alright, alright, I give. Are you children of Hermes? So pushy.

It was short and choppy. I'm eighteen and it's the summer of last year. I'm inside, reading _Great Expectations_ and sharing a laugh with Pip and Joe, when I hear my father yelling outside. Then I'm at his side. He's on his knees, crying and repeating "Gaea" over and over. My mother's most human form vanishes into the ground. Then Hera is before us, and she guides father beyond the invisible barrier so I can't follow. She waves her arm, and he just walks off without looking back. I call his name but he won't respond. And then I'm alone…

And then I wake up. The cupcake has a bite out of it, resting on my chest. I pick it up and look around, confused and once again alone. I can't smell Hermes anymore, so I know he's left me, and without a single fond memory shared.

Oh, and I'm also sitting in the middle of Manhattan park on a bench with a backpack by my feet, people staring.

 **Alright, so I've never done this with a story before, but for as long as I can, I'm going to try posting daily chapters. I've gotten so sucked into the Percy Jackson books that this story flows much easier than others, not that I don't enjoy the others. Bare with me if I have to switch to every other day later on, but for now I'm on a roll and I'm not gonna let it stop.**

 **Oh yeah, and Aeneas is trapped in Manhattan. What are the odds?**

 **until the next chapter!**


	5. I'm Voluntold for a Field Trip

Did I forget to mention the whole smelling the god's thing I do? See, every year on the hottest day of that year (mother always knew), she would secretly wake up from her deep slumber to meet me outside the back of the cabin for one hour in her human form. It was her way of showing that she was still around. By the sixth year I knew something was different about me. I could see and smell monsters watching from the farthest trees, and the trees and ground would bend to my will. Mom finally gave in and started to explain her world to me, as long as I promised to never tell dad. She didn't want to scare him away from his duties as my parent. Then, when I was eight, she let in me on a big secret: I had the power to sense the gods and their children. Just, with my nose.

Did you know that each god has a unique scent? The scents have changed, so said mother, with each new civilization; now they carry the smells of America. Hermes smells like drying tar, Aphrodite smells of thick perfume, Athena of ink on paper, Ares of blood, Hades of rot (it's not as bad as you'd think), and so forth. And so when I awoke on that bench, and found myself unable to recognize any scents?

I knew I was screwed.

"Hermes?" I stood, shivering from the cold breezes, and did my best to ignore staring pedestrians. "I don't understand! What's happening?"

I only recognized the park from what my dad had shown me in photos he had taken during work breaks. He liked to walk down and see what sort of bugs were migrating around during the changing seasons. But beyond it, I knew next to nothing of Manhattan's layout, let alone the entirety of New York. I didn't even know the way to the museum, and besides, it's not as if there'd be anyone who would know me there. Mom had made dad promise to never tell anyone about me, and let's just say he had been a bit of a pushover for her.

I grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside was another set of my clothes, toothbrush and paste, and a wad of cash. There was also a folded up note that I took out and carefully read, having to sit halfway through to keep from falling over.

" _Dear Aeneas,_ " it so politely began, " _I'm sorry I had to leave you like this, but Zeus made it clear that I have done more than enough to aid you in this transition from your small world to the real one. We have all spoken in favour here on Olympus that you can be trusted with more freedom, and under the circumstances regarding your father (Hera does hope you understand, it had to be done), we have placed our final gift for you at Camp Half-Blood._

 _Why did I not just take you there instead of leaving you unconscious in Manhattan park with no directions (and no coat, now that I think about it, sorry)? Because, as Ares put it, "IT'D BE TOO BLODDY EASY FOR A TITAN!" We had to receive his vote somehow, and so we came to the decision that it will be up to you to find your way to the camp. I've left you with that name as a precaution, but I trust you'll be fine._

 _Do know, however, that we are watching from above, and should you show any signs of causing mayhem, we will strike you down and trap you up here for all eternity._

 _Pleasant travels,_

 _Hermes_."

For the god of messengers, he sure had a funny way of making my inevitable doom sound simple. I mean, nineteen years of living in that cabin, and out of nowhere I'm suddenly on my own in the middle of Manhattan, without a map or guide or directions?! Look, I know I was just complaining about not having any quests, but…really?! At least you demigods get prophecies to follow! I've got a blue cupcake, a bag of clothes and a note from the gods themselves that smells like tar and…wait a minute, is that a haiku on the back? About lost puppies?! And…why do I smell oil?

Okay, okay. I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. Placing the bag over my shoulder I picked the cupcake up and headed towards the end of the park. Then came the streets filled with honking cars and cursing pedestrians. I felt so out of place, and not having a coat wasn't helping. If I didn't find my way soon, all of Olympus would be watching a frozen titan-cicle. Slowly ripping up a certain haiku.

I must've walked for a good twenty minutes before running into my first monster. It was a large snake, a deep red, slithering past people and using the mist to his advantage. You know, the magic force keeping mortals from seeing the creatures and powers of our world? Yeah, I knew you did. Just checking.

It was as thick as three grown men laid atop each other, with fangs as shiny as pearl, and when it came up to me on the road I knew the stares were only going to get worse. Admit it, if you didn't know anything about the mist, would you accept a young man without a coat in the middle of winter, talking to what probably looked like a wild dog?

"So it seems that I've come across quite a strange one here," it hissed as I ducked into an alleyway and leaned against the wall, "you're not like the other demigods." It drew its body out of the street and walled me in. "You're not afraid."

"I don't think we've met," I admitted, "the name's Aeneas."

It loomed its huge head over me, pupils thinning. " _The_ Aeneas? Son of Gaea? Oh, yes, your name is spreading. Ever since she was defeated, you have been an object of keen interest."

"Indeed. So if we could just go our separate ways, no one will be hurt-"

"I'm not afraid of you," it bared its fangs, "not after seeing how weak you are. A human titan? Please. Your very existence mocks our kind."

"…What kind would that be?"

Its gummy tongue slipped over my cheek. Something inside was telling me that it wasn't a sign of affection.

"The _hungry_ kind."

 **Sorry this is so late in the day, I had plans for the morning. Any-woo, now poor Aeneas finds himself trapped in Manhattan with a hungry snake and a blue cupcake, which can only lead to a positive outcome, correct? Right? Well don't worry, familiar faces will be coming around the corner soon. Let's just hope they're in time.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. Raise the Floor

So, you're in an alleyway, back against a wall as a giant snake monster is preparing to bite your head off in view of the gods above, with no aid from anyone because you're a loner for life. Oh, and you're freezing cold because a certain messenger forgot to bring you proper dress for the weather. What do you do?

No, seriously. What on earth would you people do? Got any advice? If we meet face to face, we could start a help blog…do people still do blogs?

Anyway, back to the whole about to be eaten by a snake dilemma. I didn't have a weapon. I didn't have anything to defend myself with. I had a cupcake, one I doubt Hermes would appreciate me throwing into the gullet of a reptile. I had a terrible haiku, but reading it would probably give the snake reason to gobble me down faster…wait a minute. I just realized…Apollo is out on a quest, so he couldn't have been on Olympus. So who wrote that terrible haiku? Which god was going to strike me in my sleep for ignoring their "poetic" touch? That's going to bug me for days – not that I seemed to have that long.

(I have been told just now from one of Hephaestus's children that it was their father who wrote it. For a man that only works with tangible objects…it wasn't that half bad of a first attempt at poetry. Also explains why the back of the letter was covered in oil smudges. Sort of makes me feel like an idiot. Oh, and Harley says hi.)

"If I am the one to digest you," the snake monster revealed, "then I shall be the first of my kind to devour a titan. Such an honour cannot be wasted."

"The gods are watching me as we speak," I tried to edge towards the road, hoping to find my chance to escape, "if you attempt to eat me, they'll kill you."

I suppose I was being a bit pushy, so I won't completely blame the snake for rearing its head and smacking me further into the alley. No one paid any attention to us as I stood, my side becoming very sore as the monster blocked any escape. I hadn't realized how long it was – at least seven, maybe eight meters – until its tail was stretching along the wall towards me as its head bobbed in front of the road. "If they have left you to your own devices, then you are free game."

I couldn't let the snake eat me (or the cupcake which I was, to my surprise, still holding), and I couldn't let it run rampant throughout Manhattan. That would…that would cause mayhem. And I'd been given my warning against mayhem.

"You won't eat me," I decided to play the bigger man-er, mythological creature, "but you _will_ give a message on my behalf to the rest of your kind."

"Surely you jest. There's nothing to fear about you." It slithered forward, closing in. "The only reason you haven't been eaten yet is because your mother protected you inside that barrier. You became a refuge for the weak. But since she is no longer able to form…well, I'll leave you to your imagination."

He was a liar. You know why? Because one can't possibly use the full potential of their information in two seconds before having a giant snake lunge at them. At least, that's what I assume. If any of you have had a similar experience, do find me and give me insight.

Don't worry about what happened next, though. I had it all under control (no, I'm the most shocked, so shut up). As it lunged I felt the ground beneath us, unpaved dirt, and willed it upwards. Before its fangs could gouge me a mound of soil shot up and sent it flying right over the road and onto an empty bench. As the mound settled I ran across the street, thankful that no one was screaming about it raining cats and dogs. The snake was sprawled over the bench, eyes spinning as it moaned. I must have hit it pretty hard in the right place, because as it untangled itself I could see it moving away from me.

"Now do you fear me?"

It didn't reply, but it also wouldn't look me in the eye. When I had been younger, I hated how monsters had regarded me as some scary object of my mother's, as though I could burst at any second. Out there on my own, however, I was more than happy to send them running (or slithering, yeah, I know). "Will you pass on my message?"

"…This won't be the end," it reminded me, as if I needed to be reminded, "even if I tell the others, more will come."

"I can handle them, and you know that now better than anyone. Now go, tell your brother and sisters and allies that if they ever try to attack me again, I will bury them where they stand or hover, and I will suffocate the life out of them before they have a chance to scream."

(…Okay, I'll admit, Hades may or may not have given me a few pieces of advice on my twelfth birthday. Blame Zeus for letting him take a turn checking in on me.)

The snake bowed its head, though I doubt it was in respect, and slithered off. So ended my first encounter with a monster outside of my cabin boundaries. With it out of the way, and hopefully any nearby monsters as well, I could focus on finding a way to Camp Half-Blood. I would need a guide. I had to find someone in Manhattan who knew how to get there. Heck, even a random demigod would do. I mean, things seemed to be going well.

I had even kept my cupcake intact. How? I don't know, magic. It was a completely blue cupcake made by a friend of Hermes. No human could make food so blue, right?

 **...I'm guessing the blue isn't so subtle anymore, huh?**

 **This is just a taste of Aeneas' powers, too. As the child of the titan's mother, I'm going to have to find a way to create the perfect balance between him not being overpowered, but also having more power than the usual demigod (his power levels compared to Percy, Jason, Thalia and Nico have yet to be adjusted, but I'm working on it). I hop you're all enjoying the story, and don't worry, you'll be seeing a familiar face tomorrow.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. I Sing a Song by the Sky Wizards

So, to recap, I was on my own in Manhattan in a turtleneck, holding a bag of supplies and a blue cupcake, with no idea where to go. I was also catching a cold. And my boots were soaking wet. And…oh, great, I was becoming a complainer. Just like dad had warned me.

I eventually found my way to the corner of a longer stretch of apartments. There was an old hobo sitting on a shaky stool in black overalls and a green toque, with a beard as grimy as the road and eyes as dark as the guitar he strummed. It was a bit bigger than mine, but…oh, yeah, I forgot to mention. Being trapped in a cabin gave me plenty of time to try out different hobbies, such as collecting bugs, drawing, painting, singing, and playing various instruments. The guitar was my favourite, though. It held my collection of DC comic stickers, symbols and onomatopoeias (I enjoyed _Man of Steel_ , sue me).

And seeing that guitar brought back fond memories of playing by a campfire with my father, as we cooked smores, and then it gave me a crazy idea. Well, not crazy…stupid, really, but it worked, didn't it? I'm here, aren't I?

"Say," I asked the man as people walked by without a glance, "do you mind if I try that out? I've had a bit of experience."

He looked to me, examined my attire, and smiled. He had a nice set of about eight teeth. "You can buy it, if you like."

"How much?"

"How much you got?"

Fair enough. I grabbed my wallet and fished out eighty. I told you I was a softie. "How's this?"

"Enough for me," the man stood, exchanged the money for the instrument and whistled as he thumbed it, "nice doing business with you."

Okay, you want to get someone's attention? Sit in the middle of a street, singing about something only they're going to understand on any instrument, all while making sure no one steps on your food. After all the years of my mother coming to me and informing me of the camp's battles, my improvised song was sure to draw at least one demigod in. If not, then at least I'd get a few coins for my efforts.

" _Have you heard the tale of the magical boy, whose father ruled over the fish?_

 _He found his fate intertwined with gods, sky wizards who had but one wish:_

 _defeat a time lord and save the whole world, or face their almighty wrath._

 _So he made up a team of a goat and wise head child,_

 _they traversed the worlds and met monsters of wild,_

 _and in one final stance against a hero beguiled,_

 _they saved the whole world, and walked hand in hand down a clear path_."

Nothing so far. There were two or three people standing around, waiting for more, but I couldn't smell anything unusual, save for a bag of popcorn drowning in butter. Kids these days, am I right? (Chill, Nico, I was _not_ looking your way).

" _And did you hear of a son of great thunder, with a mind wiped clean of his life!_

 _The earth was coming, and so the sky wizards sent him out despite great strife:_

 _save the world from great evil, lest the world be destroyed, and hurry! Our lives run thin._

 _So with a fire bender, horse tamer and the girl of great wisdom,_

 _a man with the power to become any animal in the kingdom,_

 _and the son of the fish ruler, quite an equal sum,_

 _they saved the world again, only now they were closer to being old 'nough for gin_."

Okay, so I wasn't the best at improvisation, but look on the brought side: I'd made ten bucks. People were clapping, taking it all in and wanting more. I didn't get it – who on earth would enjoy a story about teenagers working for the old gods with a modern day twist while facing the troubles of romance, puzzles and monsters? Ugh. And still I found no demigods or anyone who actually understood the importance of what I was speaking of. Oh well, At least I was warming up with all the playing. One more verse couldn't hurt.

" _Oh, and what of the tale of a great poet and healer, trapped in pu-ber-ty?_

 _He was to face great punishment for a crime not committed, how mean could those sky wizards be,_

 _forcing him to live as a human as we, he set off to find those of prophecy – oh, gee._

 _So he found those like him in a place of great training,_

 _met a girl with a green thumb who shed tears as though raining,_

 _so that they may find the darkest of rulers and be then detaining,_

 _and now separated, he searches in vain to find his friend without his great wizardry_."

Luckily with the last verse the crowd was departing. Sorry, Apollo, but it looks as though your journey just isn't cutting it with folks like Jackson or Grace's. I gathered up my thirty bucks (really?! Man, now this is a business) and stuffed it inside my backpack. I picked up the cupcake, hoping it was still good. I didn't know how much time had passed between me fainting and waking up, but…it wasn't moldy yet, so…?

"That was wonderful," a soft voice broke through the voices of passerbyers, "but it's a good thing my son didn't hear."

I smelled sea salt. Not too strong, but it was definitely there, breaking through the other scents of New York (though it was blended with the scents of…chocolate and licorice?). I found a pregnant woman in a bright blue coat standing before me, dark hair with a few streaks of grey in a ponytail. Her blue seems to gleam with fresh life, making her look years younger.

"Thank you," I stood up, wincing as my side pounded, "sorry your son isn't a fan of improv."

"And the cupcake," she picked it up, "you haven't tried it? Hermes had me make it just for a special guest."

"Special…you made the blue cupcake?"

"I love blue food. It's my specialty." She smiled and pointed down the road of apartments. "My name is Sally, Sally Jackson. Shall we get you somewhere warm and talk things over?"

 **Told you guys you'd be seeing a familiar face this chapter. I had fun trying to summarize each major Riordan series into a single verse while trying to give them a somewhat coherent rhythm (props to those who can sing it out). And I wanted to involve Sally more because, to be honest, she's always been one of my favourite characters. A mother who doesn't have godlike powers but is still willing to jump into Kronos' army to fight with her son? Poseidon should have stuck with the best.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. A Heart-to-Heart with the Blue Mom

Jackson. I should have known that, sooner or later, I would run into a Jackson. Never imagined it to be the wife of Poseidon, but what can you do? At least she was a better cook than him (when he came to see me on my ninth birthday, he brought fish biscuits. _Yuck_ ). And a woman willing to lend out her husband's spare clothes to a stranger earns points in my book. Not that I regularly wore oversized hoodies and dark jeans, but I will _not_ turn into a complainer. Not until retirement.

We sat in her living room, the heat way up, as she brought out a plate of cookies with blue, yes, _blue_ chocolate chips. She told me about how her son was doing with school and work, and his relationship with Annabeth, daughter of Athena, as well as his other friends from my wonderful song's second verse. She asked what I planned to do with the guitar, as her husband was hoping to take it up, and I was more than happy to repay her kindness by letting her take it.

"I could never," she shook her head, "I mean, not without payment."

"I'm hoping for payment in terms of information. I believe Hermes gave me this cupcake so you would find me, which is why I couldn't lose it, even when being threatened by a monster."

"It was so strange," she sighed, resting her head in her hands, "he came to me yesterday, asking for a present that only I would recognize. He told me to find whoever had it and bring them in for Percy to meet. Something about you two doing something at Camp Half-Blood."

Now, I haven't really… _ever_ hung out with anyone beyond mom, dad, the gods and monsters. That doesn't mean I didn't have the capacity to see when others were worried. From what my mother had told me, Percy Jackson had been a part of not one, but two prophecies, both of which had nearly killed him and left his mother with a clear anxiousness around anything regarding the gods. If you thought being a child of a god or great entity was tough, how about trying to be married to one? But, don't literally try…please.

"You're worried that my arrival is going to take Percy away from you and his regular life."

"I just," she subconsciously placed her hands on her stomach, "I don't know who you are, or what will happen when you two go back. When he went off to help protect the camp from that giant statue of Apollo, I faced the same stress I had when he vanished after Hera wiped his mind. I…I'm grateful to the camp, and to Poseidon, but…I don't know how I could handle getting the news that he's…he's…"

"Hermes didn't tell you who I was?"

"He left the choice to you."

Good. No, really, good. Thanks, god of _messages_ , for leaving me with the fun part. How would you guys have told her if you were in my position? "I'm the son of the woman who nearly wiped out life as we know it and was going to use your son as a pawn in the creation of a new world. You mind if I sit shotgun with him to the camp?" I may have only learned how to be human from what the internet taught me (don't worry, I skipped over the memes), but I was a child of Gaea. I learn to adapt fast, and I had adopted the idea that one doesn't just announce they're the offspring of a…you know…a slightly overeager real estate agent.

(…Okay, okay, Harley, I get it! A psychopath. Sorry for not being able to flat out insult my mother.)

Sally was watching me as I took a deep breath. I knew what the reaction was going to be, but I couldn't leave a mother guessing at my identity. It was just a matter of figuring out whether telling her or not was going to speed up her contractions.

"…I'm not a demigod."

"You're a mortal? But then, you can't enter the camp, can you?"

"No, I'm not a regular human. I…ah…well…"

My nerves were getting to me. Even when the gods had told me that I was constantly under watch in case I went mad with power, they were always there. They accepted that I was around. I've never actually faced rejection, but that could have been my first time. For the first time, I was truly afraid that it wasn't going to be just monsters that would run in fear from who I was.

"Aeneas," she smiled, "you can tell me."

"…I'm a demititan."

Her eyes widened, but she wasn't screaming "MONSTER" or "LABOUR" yet. So far so good. "So you're a child of…one of the titans?"

"No, Mrs. Jackson. The titans are my brothers and sisters."

"Then that means," she drew a family tree in the air with her finger, slowly to a halt as everything fell into place in her mind, "you would be the son of their parent…who would have to be…Gaea?"

"Yes."

"You're the son of Mother Nature?"

"Yup."

"The one that…attacked Camp Half-Blood last year? The one my son helped to take down and…and…"

"…Exterminate?"

(I was never a good writer, so my choice of words could be a bit peculiar, but I'm getting better, I swear!)

And then the apartment front door opened, and in walked a young man with dark, rustled hair, bluish-green eyes and wearing a grey coat with soaked sleeves. "Sorry I'm late, mom, I had to help clean out the…pool…"

"Percy," Sally stood, toppling a pile of books off the table between us, "this is Aeneas Forrester. Uh, Hermes has asked that you take him to the camp."

"…Camp Half-Blood?"

"That's the one."

Percy glanced at me as if waiting for an explanation, but I had nothing to tell him. I knew as little about what was happening at the camp as he did. Perhaps he understood the oddness of the request, and to be honest, I don't blame him for what he did next.

 **I sort of wish Sally's reactions to the camp were further expanded in the actual series. I always wanted her to have a heart to heart with Poseidon or Chiron or someone from the camp. Aw, well, at least she's got Percy, Annabeth and Paul (And Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson, hopefully). SO I gave this chapter to her and Aeneas just...talking, like regular people. Sometimes you've just gotta unwind before the chaos starts.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	9. Road Trip with the Jacksons

That's right. As soon as Percy had looked me over, sitting on his couch in a pair of his step-dad's jeans, he acted quite reasonable.

He shut the door in front of him and stood outside in the hallway, banging his forehead against it. Didn't mask the strong aroma of the sea that was clogging my senses, either.

"Percy," Sally walked to the door, "please come in and talk. I know what you're thinking-"

"I'm thinking that the camp needs a real taxi system," he replied from outside in a deep moan, "so they have to stop calling on me to drive people around. I've already lost one car, I don't need to lose the rental!"

"Hey, now," a man in his thirties walked out from a bedroom in a housecoat, his greying hair scarier than my former bedhead, "what's with all the noise…oh, a guest! Sally, you should have called me."

"You're supposed to be sick, Paul," she replied as she tried to open the door, "that's why you took the day off, remember?"

"If I don't take it I might lose it. Now what's happening?"

"Look," I could see my presence was already causing major tension, "all I need is directions to Camp Half-Blood. It's fine if you don't want to come."

Paul looked to Sally, then to the door, and then to me. "…I can drive you."

Everyone went silent, and the head-banging ceased. "…What?"

"Sure, I'll take him," Paul re-entered the bedroom and shut the door, "just give me a few moments to get ready. And by the way, stranger, you really wear my clothes well."

Was that a compliment? Being able to wear the clothes of a married man "well"? Whatever, I didn't have time to think it through as Percy burst into the apartment, shaking his head and wagging his finger. "No, no, no, you can't go to the camp. You're mortal, you won't be able to enter!"

"So what?" Paul spoke through the door to us as Sally covered her face with her hands. "I'll just drop him off. Percy, write down the directions to the camp for me. Sally, pack a few of my smaller clothes for…what's your name?"

"Aeneas, son of Ga….ah," I coughed into my arm as Percy turned my way, "Ga…a gambler. Uh, Zeus."

Percy cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know Zeus gambled."

"Oh, it's a terrible habit. Unbreakable."

Thunder boomed outside (it's his own fault for putting me in such a position…oh, good, now there's thunder overhead here, too. Give me a break!).

"Oh? And just where have you been? I would think the BIG THREE would mention another of their children, after the pact they made after the war."

"Right…the Big Three," I smacked my forehead, "I forgot…which is why my father is actually…Apollo?"

"Nuh-uh."

I was a terrible liar. I'll admit it now. Good thing Sally was there to ease the tension. She stood beside Percy and had him sit down. "Percy, Aeneas has something important he wants to tell you, but he's very nervous."

Percy's irritableness lessened. "Yeah, well, finding out you're the child of a god can be hard…wait, how old are you?"

"It just turned nineteen today."

"Nineteen?! And you're only finding out who you are now?"

"No, I've known since I was six."

"Then…then how are you still alive?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, knowing what was about to come. "…I'm not the child of a god. I'm the child of…of Gaea. I'm a demititan, Percy, and the gods have been keeping me safe since my birth."

Whelp, that did it. Percy's jaw fell. Sally's shoulders slumped. The candles on my cupcake had melted to the bottom and were coating the icing in wax. And I could feel Ares smirking from above. I hope he was happy, because this definitely wasn't so _bloody_ easy.

"Alright," Paul returned to the living room in red plaid and a pair of white pants, "who's ready for a road trip?" He faced us with a smile, but in a matter of seconds I could tell that he was doing his best to keep from running back into his room and under the bed. "…So…anyone got a map?"

* * *

"I'm telling you," I held my backpack on my lap, "you really don't have to come if you don't want to be involved."

"Nonsense," Paul waved the idea away as he kept his eyes on the road, "we could never leave a fellow…demigod-like ally on their own. Right, Percy?"

"I'm sure he'd be fine on his own," Poseidon's golden child said from the shotgun seat, arms crossed, "being the son of earth itself."

The rental car bumped down the road of Long Island on the way to Montauk, an extra bag of clothes beside me in the backseat as Paul drove through the fairly empty street. After giving my thanks to Sally and awkwardly getting in the car with Percy and Paul, we set off towards Camp Half-Blood to learn of my fate by the gods. I kept my gaze out the window, waiting for our arrival at half-blood hill. I had already explained in the apartment of how I had lived in my cabin and been visited by the gods, so what else could we talk about? A future I would never receive, of course.

"So, Aeneas," Paul broke the silence, "what do you plan to do with your new found freedom?"

"Uh…I don't know. I got some attention with my singing and guitar…oh."

"Hey, maybe when this is all finished you could teach me a few things."

"Or he could start a garden," Percy added, "I'm sur he's got a hereditary green thumb."

"Percy, please, give the guy a break. You have experience being the child of a god, so give him some patience, alright?"

"Poseidon is one thing, but Gaea? She tried to destroy us. She killed Leo before his revival! And yet her own son is hidden away by the gods, including my own father, because they're afraid of his power. Why not bring him out to, I don't know, help in the battles?!"

"I wanted to, trust me," I replied as I turned to the back of his head, "after hearing my mom explain how you fought Kronos, I wanted to help fight back, but the gods, they wouldn't let me."

I would have gone on, but we were coming onto some heavy traffic. And by traffic, obviously I mean trouble. Oh, you want to know what kind of trouble? Nothing, really – just a young girl running in front of the car, followed by a pair of familiar harpies trying to chew her head off.

So…yeah, traffic.

 **Yay, another OC to introduce to you guys! And we're finally getting to the camp in the next few chapters to determine Aeneas' fate (though it's already in the description of the fanfic, so...). I just had to include Paul. The guy's so cool with all of what's happening in Percy's life, making him the perfect match for Sally (Sorry, Poseidon).**

 **Also, IMPORTANT NOTICE! I've edited the prologue chapter with an important detail. It was in fact RHEA that told Aeneas about the events in "The Lost Oracle", seeing as how their mother wasn't around to watch. That's the reason he knows about Apollo and is able to sing the third verse in his song. Just want to get it out there for clarification, and I'm sorry it took so long to remember to put in.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. I'm a Demititan in Distress

Paul slammed on the breaks as the girl tripped in front. I smacked my head against the back of Percy's chair as the harpies landed on the hood. "Whoa, big birds, really big birds," Paul yelped, "monsters, right?!"

"Perfect," Percy grit his teeth, "more monsters, more fighting."

"No," I shoved my bag into his arms and opened my door as the girl stood and backed away, "I'm the reason we're here, so I'll handle this."

Before they could argue I stepped out and shut the door. The two harpies turned and smiled at me. "Oh, Aeneas, a pleasure. So you've really left the cabin?"

"Oh, Abigail, that's old news."

"Why, Marge, it's been a good four or five hours since we last saw him. That's a long while."

(Geez, did Hermes just throw me in the back of his truck while doing other deliveries, _before_ dropping me off in the park? Nice to know I'm like a tenth priority).

"No, dear, that's barely half a day."

"Hello Marge, Abigail," I quickly stepped between them and the girl, "yes, would you believe it? Hermes let me go."

"Well done," Marge flapped her wings, "now you can witness us in action. I assure you, it's quite a treat."

"Oh, and now that you're free," Abigail tilted her head, "that means you're free game, as well."

"Oh, Abigail, haven't you heard what he did to that snake? Don't touch him, he's feisty."

"Really, Marge? But he's so sweet."

"He's a child of Gaea, dear. He's a living weapon, ready to blow, and I for one do not want to be caught in the blast."

"Gaea? You mean Terra? You?" The girl behind me made the sounds of fake barfing. "Gross. What _are_ you?"

She was young, no more than ten, with a tight braid of bright red hair and glossy brown eyes. She wore an orange coat over a dark blue jumper (they made those for children?), and I was just then realizing that not only was she carrying a golden knife, but she reeked of blood. The scent of a god.

"Let me guess," I put distance between us and the car, and thus the hungry harpies, "daughter of Ares?"

"My name is Mattie, and I'm a daughter of _Mars_ , not Ares. Roman, got it?"

"You're taking all this quite well."

"I've known for weeks, thank you, and I don't need your protection. Daddy gave me this weapon for a reason."

"You here that, Marge," Abigail scoffed, "she wishes to take us on! How splendid – surely her blood will be filled to the brim with adrenaline."

"But dear, her muscles will also be harder to chew."

"Indeed, indeed, but think of the calories we'll burn by chewing."

"And of the ones we'll be gaining through eating her?"

"We'll be burning them, dear Marge!"

"No one is eating anyone," I announced as Mattie glowered at the birds, "if you know about what I did to the snake, then you'll know that I can do the same to you, and you know how it hurts me to threaten you ladies."

"Why, yes," Marge flapped her wings, shedding over Paul's poor rental as he claws dug into the hood (I helped pay for the damage, I swear), "I understand you can control the earth, just as your mother does."

"Right, so…you're intimidated, right?"

"Of course, dear – unless you can't control the earth!"

Both harpies spread out their wings, blocking Paul and Percy's view. They dove at me and, grabbing my arms, flew into the sky. In my attempts to shake free of their painful grip I accidentally knocked Mattie to the road with my feet as Percy jumped out of the car. Their claws dug into my skin as we flew down the road.

"If you can't touch the ground, then you can't control it!"

"Oh, Marge, how brilliant! But what if we touch land up here?"

"Abigail, dear, land doesn't float!"

"Oh, how marvelous!"

I had nothing. My mother wasn't there to scare the monsters away. My father was off who knows where, living a life where I don't exist. The gods are probably gobbling down popcorn, laughing at my shenanigans like I was an AMV video. Worst of all, _the_ Percy Jackson had no reason to like me, and was aiming his sword Riptide straight at me.

Oh, wait, no he wasn't, he was aiming it at the claws, on my arms. Not any better, in my opinion.

"Aeneas," he screamed, "duck!"

One cannot duck in air, and I tell you from personal experience. Luckily enough Percy chucked Riptide at Abigail and sliced right through her, spraying sand into my eyes and mouth. Marge shook with anger and began to sway from my weight. "FOOL! HOW DARE YOU," she screeched, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Hey, ugly," Mattie was on her feet and waving her knife around, "how about seconds?"

"Enough, Marge," I was not enjoying being a ragdoll in her grip that high in the cold air, "let me go! You don't have to die like Abigail did!"

"CRETIN!" She snapped at me, something I had never heard before. "TRAITOR! MONSTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF US!"

SLASH!

Mattie's knife slit across Marge's wings, and her eyes widened in terror as she began to turn to sand. "No, no, please – Aeneas, ple-"

She didn't have time to finish her cry for help before disintegrating. Have you ever looked into a monster's eyes seconds before they're sent to Tartarus? Have you seen their fear? It can really mess with you.

I began to fall to the ground, Mattie calling my name. Nice of her to care seconds before my death. I couldn't focus enough to feel the earth beneath me. Any second and I would become roadkill. I did the one thing no one was prepared to accept, not even me.

" _MOTHER_!"

 _Thump!_

My back was inches from the cement, held up by weaving branches that reached out from the trees beside the road. As I shakily got to my feet on solid ground they untangled themselves and hid amongst the snowy evergreens, groaning in place. Paul ran over and began to dust me off as Percy and Mattie joined us. "That was sick," she exclaimed, "you know, terrifying, but sick none the less."

"Aeneas."

I faced Percy, his expression as grim as I felt (I hate to admit it, but once in a while I had a soft spot for the monsters that regularly visited my cabin, including Marge and Abigail. Gosh, how many times have I admitted to having a soft spot? Mom wouldn't like hearing that).

He glanced at the trees.

"Gaea responded to your call. She can hear you."

 **Always nice to know that mom is listening...you know, even if she is supposed to be sleeping. Dun-dun-dun...**

 **So yes, I've dragged poor Percy out of his life and into another mess at Camp Half-Blood. No, I won't be trapping him in some epic battle, since the poor guy needs a major break. I just thought it'd be fun to bring him along for the ride for a bit. And we get to meet Mattie, daughter of Mars. Now that we have a Roman demigod, you know what that means.**

 **Someone will have to come down and take her back to Camp Jupiter, yes?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. We get a Little Campy

Half-blood hill wasn't much. Oh, except for the ginormous tree, the legendary Golden Fleece hanging from its branches, the copper dragon guarding it, and the one and only Athena Parthenos. Just your regular view as a demigod, right? (And while I know you guys can't smell it, the camp held a very distinct odour of every single godlike scent blended into one. No wonder monsters were vying to get inside so often.)

We stood atop the hill and gazed at the camp. Even after hearing my mother's descriptions from before her final battle, it still took my breath away. Over a dozen unique cabins sat side by side, filled with at least two dozen demigod children. A broken down dining area held the fire pit nearby. There were craters in the ground that had been filled with water for the time being. Then there was the big blue house resting down below, where a girl was speaking to a centaur. Again, your regular, demigod view.

"Well, this is it," Paul gave Percy a big hug and checked Mattie over, "I know I can't enter, but…wow. This is amazing."

"Thanks, Paul," Percy smiled, "I'll handle it from here."

"You be good now," he nudged Mattie, "even as a Roman, this is a place for you to relax, no?"

"I'm a daughter of Mars. I don't relax."

"Sounds too much like Clarisse," Percy mumbled to himself as Paul turned to me, handing me back my backpack of his clothes.

"Take care, Aeneas. I know this is going to be…well, awkward, but you're a good guy, I can tell."

"Thank you, Paul. Give Sally my apologies for not being able to try her blue food."

"You'll get a chance, trust me."

As he returned to the car, silently counting the numbers for damage payments, Mattie whistled at the sight of the Parthenos. "Impressive. So it's true than a fellow Roman brought this her to help defeat Gaea?"

"Yup," Percy passed me and guided us down the hill towards the house, "Reyna managed to get it here in time. Good thing, too…which reminds me. We'll have to get you to Camp Jupiter soon."

"Another camp? For Romans, I assume?"

"Yeah," he didn't looked back to see if I was following, "from personal experience, I can tell you that it'll be a great time."

Alright, I need to clear something up. I can here you guys grumbling from afar. "Percy is acting so cold," you say, understandably so, "why's he being so mean?" Well, if you aren't caught up, it was _my_ mother that killed one of his best friends (whom everyone believed to be dead for months), caused the death and injury of countless others, was partially the reason he and his girlfriend were trapped in Tartarus, and nearly destroyed the world. How do I know all these details?

Little fun fact: even as she was busy readying to destroying both camps, she still kept me informed through my dreams. I would sleep outside under the stars every night leading up to the battle, hoping to calm her in my dreams, and maybe even change her mind. I never could, and ended up getting fed all this information. And then, three days before her defeat, she appears and spills everything to my father, forcing Hera to send him away with no memories of myself or her or…

You know, that's enough explanation for now. To put it simply, Percy had every right to hate me, and I didn't mind…well, okay, it stung a bit, but someone had to carry the blame for her actions.

 _Great Hera_. I have something in common with Apollo. Curse you, Zeus (And no, that thunder doesn't scare me!)

We met up with the girl and the centaur outside the Big House, as I heard it called for the first time. The girl hugged Percy and shook Mattie's hand. "Nice to see you again, Percy. And I see you brought guests."

"I'm Mattie, daughter of Mars," she spoke with great pride, "but don't worry, your camp will suffice until I can go to the camp of my people."

"Guess what? Even though we're Greek, we're still your people."

"Sorry, not enough war plans around here for my particular tastes."

I found the girl had a sort of messy attractiveness to her. Short, partly curled red hair, wearing a white coat covered in paint splotches and bleached jeans. She and the centaur noticed my presence and made their introductions. "Hey. I'm Rachel, local Oracle (explained her misty scent), and this is Chiron, our Camp Director. Mr. D, is inside (explained the sharp aroma of wine) having a drink…of cherry soda. He says he has something for an Aeneas?"

"Rachel, Chiron," Percy gestured to me, "this is Aeneas. He's got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"Aeneas," Chiron whispered my name as his mind seemed to race, "yes. We've been expecting you…somewhat."

"You were?"

"There's a package inside. Mr. D said we would have to wait until you arrived to open it. From his tone, I believe that something powerful is at work here. I can only hope it is good news."

There the gods went again, acting all mysterious. Seriously, it doesn't make them look any cooler, so why bother? Overly complicated prophecies are overrated. Just tell us if we're going to die on a quest and safe the trouble of endlessly wandering and moping.

"Join me, Aeneas," Chiron led the way onto the porch, "you, too, Rachel."

"Count me in," Percy added as he followed Rachel up the steps, "Mr. D owes me for all these cab jobs."

"I wanna see it, too," Mattie took hold of my hand with a grip like iron, "I did help save you, after all."

I let her drag me inside as campers finally started to notice us newcomers. Like vultures (or harpies, rest their monstrous souls) they began to circle the Big House. Soon the entire camp was awaiting the news that would come from the gods – news that would decide my fate, and finally set the rest of my life into motion.

 **I don't know what Riordan has planned for Rachel Elizabeth Dare in the future of his books, but for now she's back to being her usually artistic self. All the paint blotches are from her redecorating her cave while she and others help to map out the woods from "The Lost Oracle". And yes, Chiron is Camp Director here, and Mr. D has arrived for one reason only: to offer even more drama to Aeneas' already pretty confusing birthday.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. Sky Wizards are my Resume

" _Finally_ ," Dionysus moaned as our small group entered the rec room, "a demi-child old enough to share a drink with. Good thing I brought along a bottle of…ah, heck," he held up a bottle of cherry soda, "Stupid curse in this stupid camp. Anyway, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Aeneas Forrester."

He looked the same as he had when he had shown up for my fourteenth birthday (the one time he gets out of camp duty and he spends it watching over me - _ha_ ), with unruly curls and a Hawaiian shirt bright enough to notify airplanes. Oh, and the Rudolph nose. His specialty.

"Really," Percy frowned, "you can pronounce _Aeneas_ Forrester on your first try, but my name always seems to allude you?"

"Don't be that way, Percival Johnson, your name is fine the way it is. And guess what? You're not the only one unhappy to be back. Why Zeus thought to send me here to deliver this thing is blatant nostalgia on his part. I miss nothing here, and I'll be well pleased to get back home."

We surrounded a ping pong table and sat on sofas and wooden chairs. Dionysus pulled out a cardboard box and placed it in front of me. "…Well? It isn't going to bite you, kid."

I untied the strings and flipped it open to find a few things packed inside. I pulled out a small bag of the fish biscuits Poseidon brought to my birthday (store bought?) and handed them to Percy. "Here. Feel my pain."

Percy gingerly held the bag as I pulled out an orange t-shirt with the camp's name on it. "Huh. My size…a souvenir?"

"Whoa," Mattie grabbed a small bag of golden drachma, "you're loaded!"

"Interesting," Rachel pointed to a golden dagger, "it's made of pure imperial gold."

"Dionysus," Chiron looked the god's way, "as kind as it is of the gods to bestow such gifts upon a child of the gods, you aren't one to play favourites. Is Aeneas your child? He isn't one of the Big Three's, is he?"

"Trust me, Chiron," Percy bit into one of the biscuits before gagging and spitting it out, "ugh, oh, _gross_ …uh, I mean, Aeneas isn't a child of the gods. He belongs to Gaea."

And once again that eerie silence filled the room. Is Jackson always this good at making things awkward? Kidding, kidding, but his stubbornness did make me wish that Annabeth was there. Guys always get soft when their pretty girl is around, right? Never had one, so this isn't personal experience, but I've seen plenty of romance flicks. Even the sparkling vampire ones. Also, a child Athena would be great at guiding out the awkward that was draining on everyone's nerves.

"…Percy," Chiron looked me over (is it because I'm tall for my age? Is being lanky a sin?), "you don't mean _our_ Gaea, do you?"

"Who else? He's your uncle. Happy family reunion."

"Oh my," the centaur stroked his beard as he murmured, "this would mean…she had a backup plan, all this time."

"Backup plan?" I had forgotten that Mattie was newer to everything than myself. "So, you're saying that mommy nature was a bad guy, and she had a kid just to get on your nerves?"

"Stomp on them, is more like it," Dionysus chugged the soda down and wiped his mouth on his arm, "All Olympus could sense Aeneas' birth, as could every monster in America. Luckily for us Gaea was still in and out of slumber, and it took up a lot of her power to keep connected with her son. Zeus asked Hecate to place a barrier around the cabin where he was born – through natural birth, no less – so Gaea could never send him out on missions when he grew up."

"So," I could see Percy's nervousness about his next questions, "just out of curiosity, why didn't you…uh…"

"Why didn't you kill me," I finished his sentence as Rachel stuffed three biscuits into Percy's mouth, "and get rid of the possibility that I would turn to her side?"

"No one knows what the outcome would be. What sort of surge would occur if we tried? You might be part human, but for the first time in history, a human shares the blood of the earth. You are a titan, and titans are immortal, so…"

"So I'm immortal?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. If need be we can just lock you away. It's not like you could break out of Olympus."

Pleasant thoughts transpired in that room (I didn't even get a game of ping pong). I reached under the dagger to find another note, this time smelling of a brewing storm and a wedding (a blend of cake, flowers, dry rice and sweat. You knows, nerves before the big 'I do') – the scents of Zeus and Hera. I unfolded it and read aloud, saving the photos below it for later (trust me, if this letter is the heart attack, the photos are a lame excuse for a defibrillator). I didn't want to be the only one freaking out when the big twist came.

" _Dear Aeneas,_

 _I must start this letter by apologizing for not explaining my actions regarding your father, Sylvester Forrester. After Gaea revealed the truth, I could feel his mind beginning to fade. Had I not erased everything from it, he would have been driven insane, and taken drastic measures upon himself. Know that it was for his own good, and that he would be proud of you for this big step._

 _And now my husband and I welcome you to Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods – and now, for you, our very first demititan. I felt that Camp Jupiter would be too…violent for your peaceful nature. I hope you enjoy your time here, Aeneas. It really is a pleasant place, and you'll make friends eventually. Allow your origins to sink in for a while first. These things take time, after all. I shall now have Zeus tell you the reason for bringing you here_."

"Your father…sorry, man," Percy pat my shoulder (see? Niceness), "I didn't know."

"For a good long while…neither did I."

" _Aeneas, welcome to the camp. I will not be sugar coating this any longer_ (guess he knew about the sugar coating. Oops). _Starting today you will live at the camp, keeping it safe from the possible intrusion of outside monsters using your mother's gifts. I've already told Dionysus that starting today you will be taking up the job of Assistant Director under Chiron's guide._

 _You may not leave the camp, nor shall you attempt to overtake it. Your powers are meant to aid in the safe keeping of it and its residents. Should anything you do threaten our children, I will personally blast you with my lightning bolt and have Hades crush your soul before judgement._

 _All the best,_

 _Zeus and Hera_."

Ever felt your heart just...stop? Not fun.

"Cheers," Dionysus clanked his soda bottle against the table as I dropped the letter to the floor, "to the camp's new errand boy!"

 **Man, thinking up scents for the gods can be hard.**

 **Whelp, it's been said and done, written on paper by Zeus and Hera themselves. Aeneas has a new job, a new career, and we get to spend the next few chapters seeing how he and the others react. Well, except for Dionysus. He's cool with it. And I don't hope I made Percy too much of a jerk here. I know he's a great, well-rounded character, but I also know that he can be protective of the camp even when he's not at it anymore.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	13. The Romans Come Calling?

I would love to say that we all shared a good laugh over Zeus and Hera's sense of humor. We could have shared a drink of soda, gotten Mattie to Camp Jupiter and I could have spent the rest of my days teaching guitar to Paul, and heck, maybe even the students at his school. Things could have gone smoothly.

Nothing ever goes smoothly for demi children, does it?

"Assistant Director?!" Mattie grinned and flipped her golden knife in the air. "I can't believe my first day at camp included saving the life of the Assistant Director! Do I get bonus points for that?"

"Dionysus," Chiron sighed (his age was showing), "when were you going to tell me that we had a new staff member arriving? Much less the son of Gaea who've you have been hiding from us for all these years."

"Blame Zeus," Dionysus moaned, "he made all of us promise on the river Styx to keep him a secret until he felt it was the right time to let him go."

"You haven't let him go," Rachel firmly reminded the god, "all you've done is moved him from one cage to the next!"

"Rachel's right," Percy tossed the biscuit bag aside, "I mean sure, this makes things…a bit nerve-wracking, but to tell him through a letter? Low blow, Mr. D."

"I already told you, this is all on Zeus. He's the one that planned all of this, along with Hera."

Chiron looked over at me. "Aeneas? Are you alright?"

I realized that I hadn't said anything since finishing the letter. I looked from face to face, trying to find answers or a reason to believe that it was all a joke. I got nothing of the sort. "…This is really happening. I'm…camp errand boy by the god of insanity."

"Ouch. And I'm the one being accused of giving low blows?"

Mattie pocketed her knife and rolled her eyes. "What is the big deal? This is great! This may not be my camp for long – I am so looking forward to these war games at Camp Jupiter – but a titan working to keep monsters away and fix up the landscape? For free? Sounds to me like the deal of a lifetime. And as for you, glum-bum," she pointed to me, "you can't leave, sure, but why would you want to? You can train your powers here, learn to use a sword and bow and ride a Pegasus, lead camp activities and perfect your landscaping skills! Think of it as an apprenticeship."

Despite my nausea, I smiled. "You're a real ball of positive energy."

"I've been on the run for weeks. Positive energy has kept me alive."

"If this is truly the work of the gods," Chiron clicked his hoofs against the cold ground, "then we have no choice. Aeneas Forrester, on behalf of the camp, I am thankful for your safe arrival, and hope that we can give you a warm reception."

And then we all realized the biggest problem of the day: having to tell the campers that Gaea's child was going to be working with them from then on. Oh, and the fact that my mom was responding from the grave (well, technically she wasn't dead, but she was using her powers to help her children. Even I knew that wasn't good). Chiron wasn't going to like that. Or Dionysus. Oh, gods.

Yeah, you thought I had forgotten about that little save I had back on the road? As I quickly explained to Percy and Mattie before we arrived, these sort of things need to be explained at the right time. I had hoped that would be not at that exact moment, so I proceeded to distract everybody by picking up the photographs that had been under the letter. There were three, each of the same subject, and each one made the pit in my stomach that much larger. Good thing Percy was around to comment, or it'd have been another round of silence.

"Don't tell me," he scowled, "that guy in the pictures…he's your dad?"

Same long dark hair, same blue eyes. He was wearing his favourite green jacket and denims, and he had fixed the crack along those really big round glasses he always wore. In the first picture he stood in the park, admiring a garden of flowers filled with butterflies. In the second he was celebrating another employee's birthday in the lobby of the museum, handing out cake and wearing a hot pink party hat. And in the third, he sat in a lush apartment on the couch, watching a nature documentary with a pretty Asian woman, his arm around her waist as he gazed into each other's eyes. He was happy, and finally I had proof that could put my worries about him at ease.

"Hera set him up with a new life," Dionysus explained the obvious, "where monsters would never bother to hunt him."

"Are you serious?" Percy jumped up and glared at Mr. D, and he looked ready to punch the guy into his next hangover. "Is this some kind of lame excuse for torture from you guys?"

I put the photos down and turned to him. "Percy, wait, I-"

Then we heard the neighing coming from outside. Percy stopped and spun around. "That's…is that Arion?"

"Son of Neptune? How can you tell…oh, right. Brothers."

"Yeah, but this brother should be at Camp Jupiter."

"For real?!" Mattie leapt up and ran out of the room. "Great, that means he can give me directions to the camp!"

I glanced at Rachel, who sighed. "I should be checking back into the woods for developments, anyway. I'll make sure she doesn't anger Arion."

As she left I packed everything back into the box and gave Dionysus a quick bow (do not anger the god of insanity). "Thank you for the gifts, and the chance to…work for you."

"Don't think I didn't notice that pause."

Percy was waiting for me to say something, and I knew he wanted it to be about my mother's actions that day. I nodded to him, signalling that I would handle it, and he left me with Chiron and Mr. D.

"Aeneas, I…" poor Chiron was at a loss for words, though I didn't blame him, "this is going to take some time to get used to. Never has a titan given birth to a human child. It was regarded as a sign of weakness."

"Or strategy."

That got their attention. Got mine, too, since I had only just then realized that I had been the one who had stated it. "Um…look, when I was coming here, something happened. Something I don't want to let the campers know about. Not after all they've been through."

And then I explained what had happened on the road. No, really, that's it. Nothing irregular occurred during it.

Go figure. The one time I want a dragon to burst through the wall, and I get zilch.

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE - Starting today I'll be posting chapters every other day, so I'm not rushing through them and everything stays coherent. Also, I'm leaving for a family engagement this weekend, and may not be able to post until Sunday, so stay tuned.**

 **So Aeneas has a new winter job...and spring and summer and fall job. Now we're finally in the heart of the camp, and I can bring forward two more familiar faces from a while back into the mix - oh, and Arion, of course!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. A Greek Meet and Greet

So, Chiron took the news of my mother being able to save me while asleep…pretty well, actually. Like, _really_ well. Guess after working with demigods and heroes for hundreds of years, things stop taking you by surprise. "She is still alive, we all know this," he said, "so her answering to you is not…completely surprising. Disturbing, yes, but not surprising. However, for the sake of keeping her down and not sending the gods into a panic," he glanced at Dionysus, "I would like to keep this as merely a stroke of luck."

"Zeus won't buy it," Dionysus sighed, "but as long as Aeneas swears on the river Styx not to ask for her help again, damage should be kept to a minimum."

"So I should ignore my own mother?"

"She may be your mother, but she is also the one who nearly destroyed us. No more communicating with her, or any other member of your family that had shown resistance against us gods and our children."

You know how at the beginning of this I said that the gods and I weren't chummy? Yeah, this is why. Don't get me wrong, what my mother and siblings were attempting to do was way, way, _way_ out of line, but you have to believe me when I say that they're not all bad. I mean…I had Rosy, right? And the Cyclopes, obviously. And a few years ago, I got to talk to another giant named Caddy. He was cool…until he ate dad's car…that one wasn't as easy to explain while trying to hide everything from him. So…I had two giants that were sort of nice…

"Aeneas," Chiron placed a firm hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes, "I know this is unfair."

"It's fine. I understand the god's concerns. I won't speak to her anymore…but what if I come across a giant that isn't like the others? Who wants to help us?"

"Then we will welcome them, as we have with many Cyclopes."

"Just don't go getting all hopeful," Dionysus settled back into his seat, "you're too old to cling to such fantasies, boy."

"Now come," Chiron led me out of the room, leaving my backpack beside the package, "I want you to meet some good friends of mine. They have arrived from Camp Jupiter."

The scents hit me all at once again, rot and blood and…um, I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. We exited the Big House in time to see a tall, tan horse chewing on a piece of gold, handed to him by a dark girl with frizzy hair in a purple tee and black jacket. Campers stood around in awe, including Mattie and Percy, the latter speaking to a buff young man beside the horse. Rachel noticed me and came up beside. "Good thing I was around. Mattie nearly pocketed a mound of gold Hazel brought up."

I knew of Hazel Levesque from mother's stories before her defeat. She never had anything good to say about her or her fellow roman, Frank Zhang. She blamed her for not allowing her awakening beforehand (mother and her grudges). As for Frank, she felt him unnatural. She had hated how he could become any animal. I'll admit, a guy who could turn into a snake, lion, eagle and other large predators was a bit unnerving, until I saw him pick up Percy in a big hug and swing him around. Sort of calmed my nerves as we approached.

"Hazel, Frank," Rachel said, loud enough for the other campers to hear, "I'd like you to meet Aeneas Forrester, from Long Island."

The horse whinnied.

"Oh, sorry. Aeneas, this is Arion, Hazel's steed-er, trusted companion."

Arion whinnied into Hazel's ear, who smiled my way. "He says not to touch his gold. He's still a little sensitive after a couple of fauns hid his "snacks" from him back home."

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here any earlier," Frank tugged at the hem of his grey coat, "but with communications so out of sorts, we had a hard time trying to figure out when to come. Hazel suggested he let Arion ride us up today, and I gotta say, I'm glad for it."

"I just wish we had been earlier," Hazel pounded her fits together, "I swear, if we come across Leo on this new quest you were telling us about, Nico," she glanced back at a pale young man in all black, "I'm gonna pound him right into the Underworld for real."

"Please don't. Knowing him, Father would send him right back up for tinkering with too many things down there."

Percy kept glancing my way, probably wondering how my explanation had gone. Before I could tell him, a horn blew. "Right on schedule," Chiron clapped his hands as campers directed themselves towards what I later found out to be the dining pavilion, "Hazel, Frank, Arion, do join us for dinner. We have some…exciting news."

All three looked my way before following Percy and Rachel. Mattie began blabbing to Frank about her expectations of the camp, and seeing how they were both Mars' children, I was sure she'd be fine. She even had a new friend, a young boy (Harley) at her side. Now that I think about it, he never left her side that night…

"Aeneas," Chiron led the campers away, "why don't you grab your new shirt?"

I ran inside to find Dionysus already gone, no doubt sitting somewhere nice and comfy in Olympus. I opened the box again and pulled out the shirt. It was unmarked and smelled of laundry detergent, verifying that it wasn't going to itch or give me hives.

"…Is this it," I spoke aloud and looked to the roof of the rec room, "is this really what you've been planning for me? Or will there be more to this change?"

Silence.

"…Could I at least have some say in what happens?"

Thunder boomed, startling me. "Okay, okay…fine," I glanced at the shirt again, "…welcome to your new home, Aeneas Forrester. You've really outdone yourself now."

 **I remember my first time going to camp. We sang hymns by the campfire, played capture the flag and hide and seek, and then we solved the mystery of who stole the booger goblet from the boy's cabin...ah, childhood memories. While this isn't going to be some epic, I want to visit Half-Blood again. I love reading about the campers and their training and fighting, and I'm hoping to let Aeneas make some fond memories. You know, as soon as everything about his mother being the one who nearly destroyed everything comes to light.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. In Which I'd Make a Terrific Rambler

Dinner was good that night. We had fresh salads and goblets that brought out any drink we wanted, and Chiron had allowed everyone to sit where they pleased (Harley sat right next to Mattie…hm…) as he and I sat at a table in view of the rest around the small circle. Frank sat on the other side of Mattie, while Hazel sat at another table with her brother Nico and Will, son of Apollo, who I've been told is his "special friend" by Hades' son.

(…Really. Okay.)

Percy and Rachel sat near some campers that were staying all year round, faces and names I didn't recognize from my mother's dream updates. At the fire in the middle each camper served some of their meal to their godly parent (Who have I been sacrificing to all these years? Mom, though every prayer was really just begging her not to destroy humanity. Suppose she never listened, huh?). I had hoped that the campers would be chatting as cheerfully as the ones I did know, completely ignoring the new guy sitting at the front beside the centaur.

Of course not. All eyes were on me and Chiron.

Maybe I shouldn't have put on the shirt. I ignored their blatant stares and listened to a pretty young nymph beside me, who was all too happy chatting my ears off about her favourite flowers and trees and bushes. Finally, someone who was happy to meet a child of Gaea (if only because it made us green thumbs by birth). She was just about to go into the topic of cross-breeding roses when a _clank-clank-clank_ began. We turned to find the campers tapping the bottom of their goblets on the tables, led by a child of Ares (Thank the gods I could finally distinguish each of their scents).

"Alright," Chiron spoke loud enough for the goblets to cease as my nymph companion dashed back towards the woods, "that'll be enough of that. Sherman, you have something you want to say?"

The tall troublemaker stood up and cleared his throat. "With how rare new campers are during this season, I thought it'd be nice if the new guy introduced himself. Him and his new friend over there, the child of Ares."

"Excuse me," Mattie stuck her tongue out, "daughter of Mars. Do you Greeks really have such a hard time remembering that they have two distinct versions?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What about him, Chiron? Why is he sitting beside you?"

Never had I seen someone try so hard to not appear to be causing trouble when they obviously were. Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair, a warning that he was not in the mood to explain the situation. Which meant that there was only one other person who could.

Me (Eep).

"If you would sit down and listen patiently, then I will begin."

The camp quieted as Sherman took his seat again. Percy and Rachel shared a look of worry as Hazel tried to read them from across the fire. I could see her lean over to Nico for answers, only to receive a shrug.

"Campers," Chiron gave a pretty believable smile, "as your Camp Director, I would like to officially introduce Camp Half-Blood's Assistant Director, Aeneas Forrester. If you would kindly "take the stage", as they say, Aeneas."

If you were afraid that a few of the campers weren't paying attention, then rest assured that Chiron's surprise announcement had everyone looking my way. I slowly stood up despite the screaming of my nerves. I knew how important first impressions were, so I made mine unforgettable.

"…Hi."

(I think I _nailed_ it, Harley, so stop laughing).

"Assistant Director?" Will scratched the back of his head. "That's sort of…never been done before, right? Did Zeus send you?"

"Let me guess," Nico thoughtfully added, "you've been banished in place of Mr. D."

"Nico, come on."

I glanced at Mattie, who gestured for me to hurry up and get to the point. "…I wouldn't call it a banishment, really, more like a full time job…which I can't leave. Not that I don't like the camp! It's a great place, and you're all wonderful people, I'm sure."

One of Demeter's daughters raised her hand. "Why have you been banished here?"

"It's not a banishment, really…never mind. Look, the gods simply felt that it would be beneficial for the camp to have…a second opinion."

"So you're saying our parents don't trust Chiron?"

Oops. I could hear the murmurs amongst the tables. The gods were not going to like me putting them in such a bad light, so I clapped to gain their attention again. "This has nothing to do with the gods' trust in Chiron! There is no doubt in their minds that Chiron can be trusted. I'm not a replacement, I'm an assistant. I'm here to…uh…"

"To help me organize activities, take care of paper work and protect the camp," Chiron completed my blank thoughts, "while I deal with possible negotiations and intrusions. He's here to help."

Mattie cleared her throat so loudly I was afraid Olympus might complain. "Say," she spoke very loudly, "why don't you tell us about yourself? And maybe who your god parent is?"

"Right…well…uh…as you know, my name is Aeneas Forrester-"

Harley waved his hand around. "That's a strange name."

"My mother gave it to me. It means…ugh…worthy of praise."

"Oh…mine means Harley."

Another camper, one of Apollo's girls, took a turn in my interrogation. "Where do you come from?"

"I've lived on Long Island my whole life."

"Where?"

"In a forest, in a cabin."

"With your parents?"

"My father."

And before I knew what I was doing, I had wasted the evening of the entire camp with my life story ("forgetting" to mention anything that would incriminate me of being Gaea's son). By the time I had finished explaining how Hermes had sent me to Percy's house and them saving my life from the harpies (Mattie did a bow like the humble girl she was), the fire was dimming. "…Oh, no. I'm a chatterbox, aren't I?"

The campers all laughed, even Percy and Rachel in the back. "You'll fit right in," she gave me a thumbs up, "don't worry."

"One minor thing," Mattie spoke up (did she really have to make my life so difficult? She wasn't even going to be staying at this camp!), "you haven't at all mentioned who your godly parent is. Don't avoid the question like a ninny."

Frank playfully nudged her as my shoulders tightened up. "…I think I've taken up enough of your guy's time, really. I'll…tell you all in the morning."

"No," Percy rose and took up the camp's spotlight (thank you!), "Aeneas, you don't have to be afraid of us. I know that your situation is far beyond comprehension, but we can handle it. All of us. Mattie is right. No more avoiding the question."

Eyes flew between Percy and me, until I could feel no other possible way out of it. "…Alright. I've told you all about how my mother came to me every year on the hottest day, avoiding my father because she was a god. Well…that's because she was-"

"COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE, DEMIGODS!"

A booming voice erupted from half-blood hill, one I unfortunately recognized. Campers rose, reaching for their weapons.

"…Rosy…"

 **Yes there will be fighting soon in the story. And no, I don't really think Aeneas is being a ninny. I've never felt what's it like to stand in front of dozens of strangers and announce something about myself so incriminating, but I can imagine the fear and tension. No time to worry about that now, though, because we've got a giant on the premise!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	16. Reaping Rival Relations

"Everyone, sit down!"

Again my voice came out before my thoughts. The campers froze long enough for me to gather myself. "I owe you guys for taking up too much time with my life story. As it has become my duty to help protect the camp, I'll deal with whoever is up on Half-Blood hill."

Will shook his head. "Not on your own. You don't even have a weapon."

"I'm hoping not to use one." I ran off before any more could argue, skimming the edges of the craters and making my way up the hill. Peleus was snarling at the intruder as I reached the Golden Fleece. "Easy, boy…-sigh-, hello again, Rosy."

Standing before me in her sheep skin tunic, Rosy couldn't have been more than twelve feet tall. She held a huge wooden club in one hand and a clump of tissues in the other, which she pat against her wet eyes. "B-B-Brother Aeneas?"

"Rosy, what are you doing here?" I stepped between her and Peleus. "You know you can't enter the camp with the barrier around it."

"I wanted to c-call out the d-demigods."

"Why, Rosy? I thought you were off looking for a suitor."

"Oh, I'm n-never going to f-f-fin a…s-s-suitor," she began to cry again, "I can d-do nothing but k-k-kill the demigods!"

"Who told you that?"

"Our b-brothers! O-Other giants!"

Hm, yeah, that made sense. I thought it was odd of her to come to me for advice, since I was a human. I didn't keep up with how the giants went about reproducing. In the long run, whatever I could say would only be beat out by her fellow giants.

"Aeneas," she sniffled, "why are y-you here now? You s-should be in your cabin."

"The gods have placed me here, Rosy. I have to protect the demigods and the camp, so you need to leave before they-"

"Aeneas," Percy jogged up beside me, his sword at the ready, "are you okay…uh…you two having a moment here, or…?"

Other campers followed until it seemed the entire camp was watching Rosy wipe her nose. "O-oh, good, demigods. I-I'm here to f-fight you."

"Are you sure," Rachel took charge, "you seem so sad. Maybe you should save this for later."

"Y-You think?"

"Sure. We can fight later."

"No," I turned to her, "we don't have to fight her, so long as she leaves."

"…O-Oh, b-b-brother!" Rosy tossed her tissues at the barrier, where they fell onto the ground before our feet. "Y-You really d-don't care about y-your family! T-The others were right! You are a traitor!"

With that painful stab at the heart she stumbled back down the hill until she was hidden amongst the tree. I could still hear her crying as I faced the campers, all of whom were gawking at me, Percy and Rachel. Even Arion was shaking his head in disbelief.

"What did I say?" Mattie threw her arms up in the air, Harley wide eyed beside her. "Don't avoid the question. This whole awkward situation could have been avoided if someone had listened to me. Is this because I'm a child of Ares? That's…godist."

"She called you her brother," Frank reminded everyone, "so…your mother was a giant?"

"No," Nico stuck his hands in his pockets, "it means that his godly parent is their mother. Gaea. Gross."

Hazel nudged him. "That's impossible. Gaea doesn't have any human children. Right, Percy...Percy? Rachel?"

We were silent, but I knew it was my responsibility to break the silence. "…It's not impossible. Not anymore, Hazel. Gaea is my mother. I was…well, I suppose I was nothing more than her last chance to destroy the camp."

"No way! Then the real reason the gods kept you locked away wasn't because you were a powerful demigod…it's because you were a powerful demititan?!"

The campers were split. Some were murmuring how I was lying, others were asking each other what I could do, and still others were trying to catch their breath. Finally Percy waved Riptide around to get their attention.

"Guys, guys! Yeah, this is odd and never before heard of, but we're Camp Half-Blood! We've dealt with way worse!"

Whatever he was doing, he needed to keep doing it. The campers calmed and took in every word he spoke. Suppose that's what it's like to be one of the Big Three's children. Oh, and the guy who not only helped defeat Kronos but also Gaea. Respect. "Aeneas isn't our enemy! Starting today, he's one of your most trusted allies."

"Can we trust him," One of the campers asked (right beside me, none the less, thank you), "Zeus gave us Mr. D, and…uh…he's the god of madness and wine. Sometimes the help they send can be a bit bias."

"Mr. D may have been bias, and terrible with names, but he was here to protect us – and try to kill us during training, but besides that, he was alright. Look, Aeneas drove up with me and I'm still in one piece, right?"

"...Then why doesn't he want us fighting the giant?"

"Just not Rosy," I pleaded, "she's emotionally compromised, being smaller and…well, more emotional than our siblings. I can talk to her, calm her down."

Harley raised his hand. "Yes?"

"…Will you be talking to every giant that tries to attack us?"

"No, I won't. Rosy is one in a million, trust me. I won't hesitate to fight any other giant or monster if they threaten the life of any demigod at this camp."

"Wow," Harley seemed shocked (shocker), "you're gonna kill your own family? For us? Thanks!"

Mattie covered Harley's mouth with her hand. I admired her attempt, but the words had already hit their mark. It just seemed to click at that point that what Harley said in his naïve enthusiasm was really going to happen. I was going to be fighting my own brothers and sisters, and the very monsters I grew up with.

"Hey," Rachel tried to smile, "he didn't mean it like that, honest."

"I know. It's fine. I, uh," I backed away from the group, "I'm going to do a quick perimeter watch. Why don't you get the campers over to the fire for a couple songs? I'll join you later."

If she tried to keep me back, I'd never know. I walked off, leaving the camp to their joyous sing-a-longs as I entered the dangerous forests of the camp.

On my own.

Without a weapon.

Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh…but at least I got to meet an old friend.

 **Posting this early because I have to be somewhere in the morning tomorrow. Chapters have been really slow coming along. I've been sick these past few days and have been behind on my schedule, but don't worry, they're coming. So, who do you think these old friends of Aeneas will be? (I know it's hard to guess since the guy's apparently met everyone, but I believe in you guys).**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	17. Let's Sit Around Her Campfire

"You're a nincompoop," you all groan as you read, "the gods gave you a knife of imperial gold! Why didn't you grab it before heading off to mope?"

Well, to put it simply – because I was moping. I didn't want to bother walking through the campers to get to the Big House, where Chiron would without a doubt attempt to cheer me up. I needed some alone time again, like when I had lived in the cabin and my father had gone off to work for the day. Only now, I didn't have monster babysitters. And yeah, those are still a thing.

Through the trees I wandered, listening to the moans of monsters nearby and the roar of the creek. As I came up to the water I sat down on a rock, sighing and enjoying the night sky as it blazed with stars. My only company.

"…I didn't actually swear on the river Styx, so," I traced my finger through the snow beside me, "mother…if you can hear me…maybe you could talk, for just a moment? I know you're probably asleep, but as long as you don't try using me to kill anyone…"

A few pieces of grass from beneath the snow wrapped around my pinky, bringing way too much confliction. "I know what you did was horrendous…so why can't I completely hate you?"

Thunder ripped through the clear sky. I stood up, glaring. "Can you give me no more than a few seconds with my own mother?! I'm not asking her to help me kill your precious children! At least she didn't ignore her own kids!" I shouldn't have been angry, but after so many years of knowing she, the kind side of her – even if I was only a pawn – to be constantly guarded for simply saying hello to my own mother…

"Chill, brother. Zeus is not known for his calm temper when insulted."

I spun around, nearly falling into the creek. Before me stood a beautiful woman with dark curls falling over her shoulders and bright eyes. She wore a sleeveless tie-dye gown that swayed at her sandaled feet. A large peace pendant hung around her neck. "I don't want you to be struck down on your first day at Camp Half-Blood. You're one of my favourite siblings, you know."

"Rhea. It's been a while."

"Indeed. How long has it been, truly," she counted off her fingers, "over twelve years since I visited you? I brought you that wonderful vase I had made in a pottery class."

"I had to tell father it was a surprise gift from mom."

"I understand, dude."

 _Dude?_

"Come," she waved behind her, where a campfire sat, "shall we talk?"

 _That fire hadn't been there a minute ago._

I followed her and took a seat beside her as the flames curled like her hair. For a moment we had only silence as Rhea looked me over.

"You've grown so much, Aeneas."

"Tell the gods that. There's no trust, is there. This camp is a great place, and the demigods and Chiron are too good for their parents. I get the feeling the longer I stay here that…that I'm the one being watched over, not the other way around."

Alright, so I am a drama queen. Sue me. But don't really, because all I have is a few drachma. Anyway, I get that I was being a bit of a baby, yelling at the gods for giving me a good home. Mattie had been right: this was my chance at a real life, not being hidden away in my cabin. My father was safe, too. Maybe he didn't know who I was, but he was safe nonetheless. Still, for everything I do to be constantly judged by Zeus and the others? It's like having big brother overhead. Always. Judging you. Literally feeding you like a pet.

"Don't be too hard on them, Aeneas," Rhea suddenly had a marshmallow on a stick and was holding it over the fire, "mother has always been a threat. As a human you feel the need to emotional connect with your parents, but it's been a very long time for the rest of us to think things over. There's nothing to save in Gaea. I'm sorry. We can't kill her, because the earth needs her, but she can't wake up. Not after what she's done."

"I'm not trying to defend her," I hugged my knees, the cold wind sweeping through my jacket, "but she never tried to hold me back like the gods have. She trusted me. I get it, she wanted me to help her kill the demigods and take over the world, but I would have never agreed. I could have…maybe changed her mind."

Rhea placed a hand on my shoulder. Her bare ones made me uneasy. I know she's a titan, but a sleeveless in winter? "Nothing you could have said would have stopped the war. Mother will not be changed once she has made her mind, even for her favourite children. I'm afraid that, had the gods not locked you in that cabin, you would have been used against the Greeks and Romans."

"…Sometimes I don't feel like a titan."

"Yet another major difference between us. You're nineteen years old, Aeneas, the youngest of mother's children. You haven't had nearly enough time to become used to your powers and lineage, especially after being raised by a mortal that knows nothing of our world. You feel like a demigod but you know there is more to you, and now, so do the demigods."

"They'll always be divided on whether I should be trusted."

"Perhaps, but you have the favour of one of the Big Three's children, Percy Jackson, as well as the Oracle of Delphi. They will see soon enough that you are a friend, not a foe. I will also speak in your favour, if you desire. And you, my daughter? What will you do?"

I hadn't even noticed the presence of another girl by the fire. She wore a dark red robe over her dark red hair and bright yellowish-orange eyes. One of her many forms.

"…Hestia?"

 **Family fun times with the titans in a monster filled forest. WITH MARSHMARSHMALLOWS! I wanted to give Aeneas a strong family figure to talk to, and who better than Rhea, one of the good titans. I made their relationship natural. You know, big sister to little brother, without any teasing. And neither of them can tattle to mommy.**

 **Well, not that they know...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	18. Attack on Half-Blood's This Season!

"A pleasure, Aeneas." Hestia warmed her hands by the flames. "For years I've watched you grow. Such a fine lad."

"You've been watching me?"

"Every time you made a fire by the cabin, I was there to intercept your offerings to your mother."

"Y-You what?" I turned to Rhea. "She can do that?"

"I allowed her. Mother was too busy planning for world destruction to worry about your sacrifices, so whenever you offered them to Gaea, I sent them to Hestia."

"So I can't even offer her some food? You know, for raising me, and giving me life?"

"Now you're just being stubborn," Rhea sipped from a plastic cup of hot chocolate (Again, from out of nowhere), "much like mother, though I can't disagree if you want to say we all have such a streak."

"…Why are you two here, Rhea? Why bring your daughter here to speak to me and tell me these things?"

"I wanted to bring you a warning about an attack on the camp happening very soon. Want a marshmallow?"

"…Y-You can't just say things like that and then offer me sugar!"

"Now is your chance to prove to the camp that you will defend them against anyone, even your own family." Hestia gazed into my eyes, and I felt much warmer. "Even against the giants."

"The giants are coming again? Why? They lost their battle, it's over."

"It is a test of your loyalty. I'm sorry it has come to this, Aeneas, but now that you are free from the cabin's restraints, your powers will cause a major stir. They're coming to see if you will aid them, or become their next victim."

Perfect. The gods bring me to camp to keep it and me safe, and now the giants are coming to destroy it. "They can't break through the barrier, can they?"

Rhea's expression told me otherwise. "I believe the giants have learned an ancient technique that may just break the barrier for a time."

"Where did they learn it from?"

"Mother gave some of the older ones a few tricks that they did not use in the war against the camp. She planned ahead for a time such as this. Revenge."

"How will they break the barrier? You know, don't you?"

"One of the giants has already placed the spell upon you. It is an invisible bond formed between you that will snap the barrier. A magic Hecate thought she had destroyed thousands of years ago has been brought back."

I had to stand and pace before the fire as the women watched. "Can't we get Hecate to break it?!"

"It can only be broken when one of the two bonded perishes to Tartarus. Not even her godly powers can free you."

Hestia closed her eyes. "You cannot leave the camp, either. They walk towards the camp as we speak. With nowhere to run, what shall you do, uncle Aeneas?"

(You don't understand how weird it is to have the gods call you "uncle". Immortal deities calling you their "uncle". Gives me the shivers.)

"Aeneas! Aeneas!"

"They're searching for you." Rhea stood and brought me in for a hug. "Take care, brother. You're one of the goods ones."

"What about you?"

"You know me. Busy with other things."

(Okay, nothing against pottery, but _come on._ )

The flames grew and surrounded her and Hestia as I backed away, having to cover my eyes. As it died down I heard footsteps approaching fast. "Hello?"

Hazel and Percy ran out from behind the trees, panting. "We finally found you! Where have you been all this time?"

"Um…finding my inner peace?"

"…You got a visit."

"I got a visit."

"Walk and talk, people," Percy was still holding Riptide, "we have trouble. Giants are coming towards the camp, and from the sounds of it, they seem prepared to fight."

"I don't understand," Hazel shook her head, "the barrier should keep the camp safe, right?"

I unfortunately had to shake my head, too. "We've got a bit of a problem." We ran back to the camp as I explained what Rhea and Hestia had told me about the bond. "If I can't convince the gods to let me leave tonight, the giants will attack."

"You want to leave?"

We cleared the forest to find the campers gathering their weapons. A fight was coming, and it was all my fault. "I can lead them away from the camp and calm them down. The only reason they have a chance of breaking through it because of me, but if I can somehow lead them astray-"

"Forget it," Percy said as Arion ran around in the background with swords on his back, "you're Assistant Director, so start acting like it instead of running away."

"It's my job to protect the camp and everyone inside the barrier. I won't risk any of your lives because of my mistake."

"You can't protect us once you've been crushed underfoot by a giant army!"

"If I stay here-"

"There's no point arguing," Hazel sternly reminded us, "the gods aren't going to let you leave, and we know it. We have no choice but to fight them off."

"We need to make sure. Percy, can you grab my knife from the Big House? Hazel, make sure there's an established perimeter around the hill. I'm going to try and contact the gods. It may be a long shot, but if possible, I'd like to avoid risking your safety."

"Is that really why you want to leave," Percy's tone was a mix of sincerity and irritation (a deadly combination), "or are you running so you don't have to kill your siblings?"

I couldn't give him a real answer. I wanted to keep the camp safe, honest, but the thought of slaying giants, knowing they're my family even with their…rough spots…I didn't know why.

"Get going." I left them to their tasks and ran towards Poseidon's cabin. If any place had running water, it'd be there. The perfect way to communicate.

Too bad in all the chaos we had forgotten that communication was pretty much a dud.

 **THE GIANTS ARE COMING, THE GIANTS ARE COMING! Make way for Gaea's children, because they're coming with a vengeance. How can Camp Half-Blood possibly stand up to them with so few campers and a new assistant director that won't face them? Things are going to get pretty tense on that hill, and they may even be those who don't make it out.**

 **Alive.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	19. The Painful Touch of Family Love?

"Of all the times for rainbows not to work!"

I had tossed my fourth drachma into the water spray of the small clear pond in the cabin, but nothing had come through. Never had I so badly wanted a cellphone and the Olympus' home number. I needed to speak to them. I needed to escape. Not run away, but get the giants away from the campers.

"It's not going to work," Percy ran into the cabin with my knife, "let's get up to the hill and join Hazel and the others. The giants are appearing from the trees."

I looked the knife in his hand over. "…Maybe I'm meant to be a diplomat."

"Then be one! But let's do it where the giants can here."

I followed him outside in time for a giant rock to crash down inches from his face. He stumbled back into me as great hollering echoed from the hill. "BRING OUT BROTHER AENEAS!"

I love the idea of family get-togethers. Spending time with your relatives over good conversation, fun games and warm food. What could sound better?

Certainly not having it with bloodthirsty giants.

As we finally reached the hill I saw the campers carrying shields and bows, in groups of four as they took different parts of the slope. Hazel was atop Arion, and beside them stood a large grizzly bear. I assumed it was Frank. A very unhappy Frank, from the sound of his growling. Chiron stood near the tree, Rachel holding the Golden Fleece over her legs. Peleus had his wings spread out. The entire camp was ready to fight.

Everyone but me.

"We're needed at the front of the hill," Percy led us through the campers, all of whom gave me wary glances, "take your knife and stay behind me."

The knife felt light in my hands. I had never wielded one before, so why the gods felt to give me one in my first real battle was beyond me. The handle was wrapped in golden leather, and the blade looked like a thick shark tooth. Beside the tree I placed it at me side, and faced the one giant not still around the treeline.

"B-Brother A-Aeneas," Rosy held her club up, "we're here t-to kill the demigods."

"I can shadow travel you out of here," Nico whispered next to me, "if you're still into running away from your problems."

Percy gave him a dirty look as I stepped towards Rosy. "Rosy, you see? The whole camp is ready to handle our siblings. You're just confused, like the rest of them. I know how it feels: I'm confused, too, but violence isn't the answer. Think about how many we lost during the war, on both sides!"

"No," she sighed, "you're the only one who's confused." She placed her hand against the invisible barrier and began to push against it. At first, nothing happened. Everything was silent. Even Peleus seemed to breathe slowly. "…So," Percy looked around, "are they going to come or-"

"AHH!"

Well that came out of nowhere, especially considering that it had been _me_ screaming. I doubled over, falling to the ground and dropping my knife. My stomach seemed to twist inside out and try to burst from my chest. Percy was down beside me but the blood in my ears kept me from hearing his voice. I had never felt such pain before, as though someone was trying to crush me and take my dinner with them.

I painfully turned to see Rosy stepping back from the barrier in shock. "…Aeneas," Percy's voice finally came through, "are you okay? Get up!"

"I…I'd much rather enjoy the ground for a bit."

"What is this," Rosy turned to face the other giants, "what's happening to brother Aeneas?"

As Percy and Nico hauled me to my feet and held me steady, another giant came up beside Rosy. He was twice as tall, with a sweaty mullet, burnt grey skin and a robe made from sown picnic blankets. He held a battle axe and grit his sharp teeth. "He's paying the price for betraying our mother."

"What price, Sharrock?"

"The bond that will break the barrier," he raised his axe, "and give us our revenge!"

The axe ran through the barrier but stopped short of his fist. Something inside my gut pounded, and I nearly fell over. An arrow shot out over us and struck the axe. "Wait," I croaked, "not yet!"

"This is pathetic!" Mattie ran out beside me. "What are they doing to you?"

"…The bond," I didn't want the realization, but it was becoming all too clear, "between me and Rosy, and all the giants…in order for the barrier to break, I have to die." I stood and stared Sharrock down. "Isn't that right?"

None of the giants were smiling, but he nodded. "You had your chance to join us, Aeneas. Yes, you are part human, but you are also a titan. Your power rivals that of the demigods, and it could even rival the gods. That's why they've locked you away. You could have been like one of the greats –Tartarus, Kronos – but instead you choose to die by the feet of those who fear you and your lineage."

Yeah, I wasn't buying any of it. Power? Yes, I had power. I could bend the earth to my will, but it had limits, surely. There was no way I was stronger than Percy Jackson or any of the other demigods. I had little training. The gods had nothing to fear but my temper.

"Our mother lied to you. I'm not as powerful as you think I am. Camp Half-Blood will destroy you as it destroyed Gaea. You must leave or be defeated in battle, Sharrock…Rosy."

Rosy averted her gaze as Sharrock sighed. "You are the one who has been lied to, Aeneas. We could have been brothers, you and I." He turned to face the other giants. "Now, my brethren – TOSS!"

Okay, so "toss" wasn't exactly a terrifying battle cry. Not until you realize that a giant is being thrown at the barrier and once it goes through your life ends.

Then things get terrifying.

 **The battle is on! Now for Aeneas and Camp Half-Blood to fight Gaea's remaining forces, hopefully before Aeneas is smothered by the bond. Now, chapters will be coming in a little bit late, as I've been feeling terrible these past few days and My week is packed, but I promise I'll try to keep on top of them as best I can.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	20. Mars Falls and Anger Bubbles

"MRS. O'LEARY!"

I hadn't registered Percy's voice until I could see the stars blocked out by some big black form. It hit the tossed giant and shot it to the ground, where I made out a large dog sitting on its head as it squirmed. Sharrock and Rosy stepped back in surprise as Percy smirked. "That's my girl."

" _Your_ girl? The hellhound from out of nowhere?"

"What, your mom forgot to mention that little part?"

"She's not a fan of dogs. Always doing business on her trees."

The giant underneath her tried to move, but Mrs. O'Leary licked it into submission. I know it wasn't the time, but I felt sorry for the guy. Another minute of it and he's be soaked, something I doubted would be very comfortable.

"Don't let them past the barrier," Hazel rode Arion right towards Sharrock, "we fight outside the camp!"

The campers followed suit and charged. Sharrock and Rosy backed up further as the small army behind them readied their spears, swords and clubs. I could see satyrs bursting between the trees, playing music and wrapping roots around their legs. Those who tumbled threw their weapons like javelins towards the hill.

"You run towards death!" Sharrock swung at Hazel, who barely ducked in time as Arion ran around behind him. Frank in his bear form clobbered Rosy, knocking her club away. "We will destroy the descendants of the gods!"

It was so confusing, campers running everywhere as weapons flew and battle cries rang out. I was so out of it that I ran right into the barrier and flew back. Mattie ran up next to me to help me up. "I thought you couldn't leave the camp?"

"I-I forgot."

"Then just make sure none of them make it over the barrier, okay?" She pointed her knife at me. "Don't run out there without training."

"What about you?"

"I'm a daughter of Mars! I'm built for this sort of thing, even if it's improvised. I can handle myself – now keep this camp safe!"

She ran out with the others, and in a few minutes the fight was down the hill and throughout the falling trees. Chiron shot arrow after arrow, Nico called upon a couple zombies, and all I could do was watch and hope that no one was seriously injured…or worse. The first fight I'm in, and I'm not even in it!

No, I don't enjoy fighting. I'd rather there were no quests that involved epic battles, because then there would be more demigods around to help each other and keep the gods alive. I wish these fights didn't have to start. I wish…sometimes, I wish my mother could restart everything and bring about a new, better civilization. But it wouldn't work. Not with her in control. It'd be nothing but her children and her slaves. There needed to be conflict, and I need to be a part of it, not run away.

"…So why can't I help?!" I stared at the sky as Mrs. O'Leary bounded past with a club in her mouth. "You sent me here to protect them, so let me-"

"MATTIE!"

A horrific shriek tore through the sounds of the battle, and before I could see anything I felt something smack into me. We toppled back towards the tree, where Peleus continued to screech. I untangled myself from the form. "What was that-?"

There was suddenly no sound. I couldn't hear or feel anything. I knelt beside the form, the small body, and with great nausea placed my hand against her neck.

"…Mattie?"

Her eyes were closed. I couldn't find a pulse. Her jacket had been torn and her jumper shredded at the legs. Her braid was coming undone. She was missing a shoe. And she wasn't moving. I shook her shoulder. I shook again. "Mattie?" She had just been there, I had _just_ talked to her.

"No!" Harley scrambled up the hill and skid down to her side. He had strange weapons hanging from his belt and jacket, and there was a crack in the goggle around his neck. He looked her over, eyes wide and brimming with tears. "Mattie, wake up! Wake up!" He turned to me. "She'll wake up, right? This isn't a real war!"

It wasn't supposed to be a war. The war was supposed to be over, but…I'd been so foolish. "…It isn't over yet…"

"Wake her up, Aeneas!" Harley locked eyes with me. "The gods sent you to protect us! She can't die…not now! She just got here!"

She was new. I barely knew her. And yet there she laid, gone before she could even find her own place at Camp Jupiter. She had been so excited to play war games. She was Mars' child, and was going to die valiantly. She wasn't supposed to die because of my family matters. This was my fight.

My fight.

I stood, though I don't remember how. I faced the fight, Harley crying next to Mattie as I stepped in front of them. I gazed from giant to giant. Satyrs and demigods were sprawled over the ground, unable to keep up with the horde. Rosy was facing off against Percy, but she was losing, unable to keep up with Riptide. Arion was kicking up dirt into another giant's face. A few were wandering around in front of Hazel, as though seeing something not there.

Finally Sharrock looked my way. He was holding Will by the throat, smiling, gloating. "We come for you next, Aeneas…we won't…run…"

He let Will go, allowing Nico to carry him out of harm's way. At first, I didn't know what had shocked him so. His smile faded, and he backed away. Rosy and others looked up too, and they followed him back towards the trees. Percy and the others took the advantage and herded them away from the injured.

"Aeneas," Harley was barely a whisper, "wait a minute! Hold on, stop for a moment!"

Stop what, you may ask? I glanced at the ground and saw that Harley had good reason to be afraid.

Half-Blood hill was bubbling.

 **And so the true extent of his powers is coming to light. It's time to see what a demititan can really do when they're mad. I think I'm going to have fun coming up with ways for Aeneas to use his mother's gifts, and I hope you guys enjoy them, too.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	21. Fear Tactics for You and I

You know how, when a pebble drops into a puddle, it creates ripples in the water that spread out from the center and soften at the edges? Whenever it used to rain by the cabin, dad and I would collect as many pebbles as we could and try to out beat each other's waves. Whoever made the most before the stones ran out got to choose what pizza to order in. Most of the time, dad let me win.

I wasn't playing for pizza on that hill. The grass rippled under my feet again and again. I saw Harley drag Mattie's body over to Peleus, who drew them on its body as the tree heaved up and down with every wave. The weapons and injured laying around bumped along with each ripple. The hill was a puddle, and I had become the pebble.

"Sharrock," I called out, "who leads you?"

He mumbled something but stepped forward, the other giants muttering to one another. "We were once led by our great brethren, the ones born to specifically take down the gods. Now, however, we have but one true leader! Gaea is our mother and master, she always has been. You were meant to be her right hand man against the demigod camps! You were to lead us to victory, but the gods hid you away. Even now you let them hide you away. Look at what you can do!"

The hill moaned and the trees groaned. I could hear everything, feel everything. "I would have never led you against the demigods. Not if it meant the destruction mother wanted!"

"It would have brought a new world where we would rule!"

They were being stubborn. Rhea had been right, because _I_ was just as stubborn. It was time to put my foot down.

(Harley wants to warn you all that what happens next really did happen, and that he totally wasn't squealing like a girl through the whole thing.)

"Will you submit?"

By now Percy and Nico had gotten all the demigods out of the way, leaving a clear path between me and the giants. Sharrock took my question like a joke and laughed it off. "Don't act tough. I can see you're nothing more than a weakling, a failure that mother was kind enough to keep alive."

Instead of focusing on his annoying pride I focused on the ground beneath him. I felt every particle of soil churning, and willing it to the right momentum-

 _Sloomp!_

Sharrock sunk waist deep into the hard ground. He shook about but couldn't move, snow covering his body. "Aeneas! This is the power of Gaea, at last!"

I told the ground to sink him further, up to his neck. Only his head stuck out, but still he smiled. Actually, he was _grinning_. "This is what the gods fear."

I didn't think it was much. Surely there were children of Demeter or Hecate who could perform the same trick. However, looking over the expression of the campers, it seemed as though I had done something rare.

(Yes, I know Nico could do similar things, but to a giant? Uh-huh, I was the first.)

"They will never accept you," Sharrock spoke aloud for all our brethren to hear, "you belong to us! Join our ranks and create the world mother wanted for us – for you!"

"…Do you see that?"

His smile faded. "I can see nothing from down here."

"Do you see _her_?"

"Whoa," Harley gawked as he slid off Peleus onto a mound of dirty snow and slush, "hey!" It lifted him and Mattie's body up into view.

"Are you telling me that you're willing to pay this price for our world?!" I spoke to all the giants now. "You would take on the gods in your arrogance?!"

The giants looked from face to face but gave me weary glares. I was going to have to give them more of a reason to believe me than simply giving their leader a dirt bath.

"Mother failed. There is no new world waiting for us, her children. Forget what she told you about defeating the gods! If you leave now, I won't hurt you!"

"You would attack us?" One of the taller giants spat my way. "We're your brothers!"

"And they're my great-nieces and great-nephews," I gestured to the campers, "are you asking me to hurt them instead? I'll tell you one last time. Leave, or I will hurt you."

"Don't listen to him," Sharrock sneered, "he cannot kill. He wavers."

I won't deny that he was telling the truth. Marge's cries of desperation as she turned to dust still rang in my ears. Killing the giants wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted them to leave peacefully and never return, but I knew it wouldn't work that way. They were all that was left of the great army from the camp wars. They needed a sign.

I looked back at Mattie. Harley was trying to do her hair back up and keep her jacket from slipping off her limp shoulders. If I hadn't come she could have made it safely to Camp Jupiter. None of the demigods would have been hurt, and she…she wouldn't have…

I let the ager fester as I turned back to Sharrock. "I work for the gods. This camp is my home, and I won't let you harm it."

There was crazy practically glittering in his eyes. "Prove it."

I did just that. I held my hand out and willed the ground to heed my command. For only a moment it became my land. Slowly I closed my fingers into a fist, tightening it until my nails tug into my palm. At first, nothing happened. Soon, however, Sharrock began to moan, his eyes widening.

"Wh-what's happening? Something's crushing my legs-AH!" His head squirmed as the ground around him turned on its own. "A-Aeneas! What is this?!"

"My power, remember?" I closed my eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't! We aren't the enemy, they are! What are you doing?!"

"…Proving you wrong."

The ground lumped over his head and squished down, until his distant wails of pain were dampened out by the now flat soil.

I had taken his life.

Your welcome, Hades.

 **Decided to post so I could update you guys! We're filling up a pod tomorrow with furniture. It's so exciting to think that I'll be in Ottawa in the next few weeks, but leaving is going to be rough. I'm sorry chapters are being released so slowly, but with everything going on, I've had little time to work on them. Don't worry, though, the story will come to a close. It may only be a few more chapters, too.**

 **Let's see if Aeneas can survive for that long, eh?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	22. A Sorta Titan's Willpower

I love chocolate ice cream (Yes this is off topic but give me a moment, things are a bit tense right now). It's one of my favourite desserts, especially when it had chocolate chips mixed in and I get to eat it in a bowl with a spoon. Even better? Eating it in the warm living room while listening to a fire crackling on my laptop as snow fell outside.

I wish I had ice cream and fire crackling right about now. Something to make me feel good and…you know, help me overcome the fact that I had just killed someone. Not just someone. My _brother_.

Rosy stepped over to where Sharrock had sunken into the ground. "…He…he's really gone?"

"Aeneas," Harley's breath kept getting caught by his surprise, "did you kill him?"

"…Have I made myself clear?"

The giants glued their eyes to me. I straightened my shoulders and made sure to keep eye contact. I had to be the one in control. "We are Gaea's children, but that doesn't mean we have to make the same mistakes she did. She wanted a new world for us? Then let's give her one, without destroying everything."

"You killed Sharrock. My brother," Rosy gazed at me with big, wet eyes. " _our_ brother."

The campers were looking between me and the giants. Percy was waiting for one of them to make a move against the camp, Riptide at the ready. Arion dug his hooves into the dirt. Frank was now a tiger and was pacing in front of some of the younger campers. The giants were raising their weapons.

Basically, the drop of a pin would set off a brutal battle.

Guess who the pin was?

"Everyone listen up!"

The entire camp and the entire army were focused on me, and I wasn't going to waste the chance. That's right – I was going to rant. Without the internet.

"No more fighting. As long as I'm alive, none of you are to argue. If I hear of any rebellion against the gods, I will find you-"

"You lie!" A larger giant in the back raised his hand (how civil). "You can't leave the barrier until the giant who touched you with the old bond dies."

I was sort of hoping no one would bring that up. I had no answer that would make everyone happy. So I decided to incite the gods' anger. They were the farthest away. "I'm not afraid of the gods. If I wish to leave, I will."

"Prove it."

(Pretty sure that was a camper asking that, so whoever you are, _thank you. So. Much_.)

Well, I had nothing on me. I mean, I had a knife, but after my little comments of bravery, wielding it would feel inadequate. The only gods who were my allies were Rhea and Hestia, and they were both probably off somewhere sharing marshmallows and hot chocolate, completely unaware of what I was about to do. Yup. I was about to do something crazy.

I took a step towards the barrier, the giants murmuring to themselves as Hazel shook her head. "Aeneas, what are you doing?"

"I may be part human, but I'm also a titan," I didn't look at the ground despite how terrifying each step was, "I'm stronger than some magic bond."

"Don't test our parents," Nico warned me, "they won't take you seriously!"

"They will and I know so!"

( _Oh gosh_ I knew nothing at that moment other than fear and the desire to hide under my cabin blankets.)

I was an inch from the barrier now. Rosy stepped forward away from the group, eyes wide. "Wait, Aeneas. I set the bond, so if you step over, we'll…"

"Rosy." I gave her a big smile. "Nothing will happen."

I genuinely believed it for a second. There was a doubt in my mind that Rosy could truly set such a bond. She was too kind, even if we were at odds. Rhea had warned me, but…even as my sister, I knew how the gods and titans worked…all of this could have been…

I reached my hand out as the camp seemed to suck in their breath. "It's now or never, you on Olympus," I whispered, "if I'm truly this important, show me you're watching over us."

Communications were out. I had no backing to my reasons for touching the barrier. There was little to no chance of my survival.

I punched my arm through the barrier.

* * *

 **~THREE MINUTES BEFORE~**

"He will not appreciate your actions, Rhea."

"We'll see," She flattened her dress out by the flames as Hestia sat next to her, "but I have faith in my brother."

Hecate did not moan but she would have liked to. The three of them were around the fire atop a wintery mountain, far away from Camp Half-Blood. "I'm ashamed to say that the giants were intelligent enough to find my old bond, but for you to tell Aeneas Forrester that they could use my magic? Insulting."

"You underestimate the giants, Hecate," Hestia took a bite from a burnt marshmallow with a small smile, "which could mean that the young demititan has other purposes."

"You want me to ask Zeus to give him more responsibilities? To question his choice?"

"We all made the choice, yes? And now, something else has come up."

Rhea nodded. "I say you give him the chance to-wait," she held her hand up, "did you feel that?"

"The cool breeze? You were the one who chose for us to meet up here, Rhea, when we have much more important things in Olympus to discuss."

Rhea stood and faced Hecate. "My brother has made his choice. Don't you hear his voice? Or have you chosen to give up on my sibling, to leave him at camp and simply ignore his requests? He's your own uncle."

"I won't be calling him that."

"You may not be calling him anything anymore," Hestia caught both their attentions,

"unless you're absolutely sure about your magic."

 **We've got the pod loaded, and the open house for our home is this weekend! Gosh it's so nerve-wracking, waiting to see if anyone is willing to buy your home, and for a decent enough price that you can move to another city. Here's hoping for the best! And yes, Aeneas has tested the gods as they have him. Time to see who's will is stronger here.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	23. In Which I Walk the Walk

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Boo," Nico stuck his thumb down, "way to be anticlimactic."

I wiggled my fingers around, outside the barrier. Nothing had happened. I had felt no pain. Rosy was fine, too. "…So…about that magic bond you had set on me…?"

"I don't understand," Rosy felt her face to make sure everything was still there, "I placed the bond on you, back at the cabin. You hadn't noticed me poke you ( _how did I not notice a giant poking me_ ), and I set it, and…and…what?"

"You heard him," Harley called out over my head, "he isn't afraid of anything, including your lame-o magic!"

"…Such a…ninny…"

"Mattie!" I turned to Harley's excited cheers as Mattie's eyes fluttered open. "You're okay! I thought…we thought-!"

"That I'd die so easily?" She gave a weak chuckle. "One giant swing (she intended the pun as I found out later on) won't take out a daughter of Mars, silly."

He pulled her into a tight hug until she shoved him off. "Ow, ow! Doesn't mean my bones are made of steel!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Sharrock lied to us," The large giant that had doubted me spoke up again, "he said the bond would keep you from interfering!"

"He was afraid of me, as you all should be if you make the same mistake he did!" I started down the hill until Rosy stepped between me and the others. "Hm?"

"You still chose the demigods over your own siblings, Aeneas," she had such deep sadness in her wrinkles it hurt to look, "just because the bond didn't work doesn't mean we can trust you."

Immediately I felt like the biggest jerk under the sun. It hadn't occurred to me that I had been doing what Sharrock had – using my power to control them, try to lead them. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rosy. I want to talk to you, please, as a representative of Camp Half-Blood," I glanced at Chiron, "if that's alright."

He gave me a nod. "You are Assistant Director now. Go, we'll deal with the wounded."

Rosy was silent for a moment before turning back to the other giants. "I'll speak to him. Wait for me here."

I let her lead me into the trees until we were out of hearing range from the others. "Rosy, listen, about what I was trying to accomplish back there-?!"

"Oh, Aeneas!" She grabbed me with both arms and wrapped me in a hug similar to Harley, only far, far harder to breathe through. "I was so scared! I-I thought you w-were going to g-get hurt, and acting all tough in front of the o-others was so h-hard!"

"A-Acting?!"

She held me out before her tear-stained face. "W-Was I believable?"

"…Very. You're an excellent actress, Rosy."

She placed me down and leaned against a tree, clearly relieved. "Now that we've both survived, however, I feel…terrible. I should have never placed that bond on you, Aeneas, but Sharrock was telling us how you were a traitor, and…I fell for it."

"Technically, I am a traitor, Rosy. I don't want to hurt the demigods…but I also don't want to ignore the desires of my siblings. I just wish I could do something about it, but with me trapped in the camp-"

"Aeneas."

"Yeah?"

"You've been outside the camp barrier for at least five minutes now."

"…Wow, I feel slow."

"As do we both, Aeneas Forrester."

That wasn't Rosy. We turned to find a figure standing among the trees. A golden haired woman carrying two torches and wearing a long, dark grey gown glared at Rosy as she approached, the flames of her torches so hot I could feel them despite the distance between us.

"…H-Hecate?" Rosy was shivering, and I knew it wasn't from the chill settling in the air. "Y-You're h-h-here! In p-p-person!"

"Your fear is understandable after stealing my magic, which I had thought to have hidden away into a category of lost," she took a moment to collect herself (good, because I wasn't ready to face her anger), "but I am not here to punish you – yet."

"Why are you here then," I asked, "hopefully to explain…everything?"

"Perhaps you are slow," she rolled her eyes (real mature), "but alas, I have my duty to perform. To keep things simple, we have decided by vote that you are needed elsewhere, Aeneas."

"Wait…you mean I'm no longer trapped in the camp?"

"We stand here amongst the trees and you waste time asking me such a question? Of course you're no longer trapped."

"The bond," Rosy said, "we couldn't use it."

"You never had the skill."

"But Rhea told me-"

"That was her test of your courage, not ours! Give her your opinions when you next see her. I'm simply here to give you this." She reached behind her, and you won't believe what she handed me.

Another package.

"Now, as for you," she pointed a torch at Rosy, "take your army and leave, or so help me I'll deal with each of you myself, and unlike your attempts, I can use magic."

"Uh, you know," I gestured back to the others, "your children just risked their lives to protect the camp. If you wanted to, oh, I don't know, stop by and tell them you love them and such, that'd be swell."

She smirked. "I must return. My children are strong enough to know that I love them without my presence. Now go and open your gift, child of Gaea." She began to glow, and I told Rosy to look away and I shut my eyes. I knew better than to glance at her true form.

"…Yeah, okay," I let out a little frustration, "because talking to me is too good of you guys, right?"

And for the first and only time, lightning struck a tree a few feet from me, right out of nowhere. It split in two and dropped inches from my feet.

So if you ever ask why I don't yell at the gods anymore, let's just say that I'm through testing my luck with their patience.

 **Sorry this is so late, we've been cleaning up our home for the open house this weekend.**

 **BOOM! Aeneas is a diplomat, and things are looking up for him and Camp Half-Blood as the giants seem to be settling down. But just what do the gods have in store for our demititan now? And how does it involve his giant siblings? You'll have to wait and see!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	24. Of Mice and Messages

"Sister," one of the giants asked as we came out from the treeline, "what have you to say of this traitor?"

I was impressed by the way Rosy stood her ground against the much larger giants. "Aeneas is no longer our enemy. He's defeated Sharrock, and has given us his word that he won't be using his powers against us, so long as we leave."

They weren't happy, but a quick growl from tiger Frank, neigh from Arion and not so kind gesture from Nico, they began their departure back into the forest. "This isn't over, sister."

"No," she agreed, "but for now we regroup."

They all glowered at me as they left. Rosy bent down and pat me on the head (I thought it was cute, okay?). "I've bought you some time, but they'll be back, even if I try to lead them away. Will you be okay, brother Aeneas?"

"I'll be fine," I winked, "and I promise, I'll find you soon, okay?"

"Okay…," she hugged me again before running off through the trees, "good luck!"

The first time I had met her, I had felt sorry for her, trying to find something to do with her life. Now she had plenty to do, dealing with keeping our brothers and sisters from attacking again and running to their deaths as Sharrock had. Having giants for a family was so cool.

"Dude," Percy ran over as the campers clapped and high-fived, "I saw lightning strike the forest. What happened?"

"Uh, I questioned Zeus one too many times."

"Man, you are never going to be allowed within thirty miles of Jason at this rate…and is that another package?"

"Indeed?"

"With more instructions?"

"Yup."

"Whoopee," Rachel waved to them as she jogged over, her hair wild and her coat showing light tear, "then we might as well get it over with. I just hope you don't have any more of those fish snacks that made Percy go as green as seaweed."

"Alright," I admitted my curiosity by tugging on the tape, "but maybe we should open it in private?"

* * *

"Do you people understand the concept of private?"

"No," the campers yelled, "we do not, Assistant Director Aeneas Forrester!"

(Way to lay it on thick, guys.)

I sat in the center of the group by the campfire. It was almost half the camp with me, as the rest were caring for the injured. Harley had decided to stay by Mattie's side as Will took care of her, so we got stuck with a grumpy Nico. Apparently one of the giants had torn his favourite leather coat. I was not going to see a happy ending to that.

"Go on," Hazel smiled, "open it up!"

Carefully I pulled the tape back and opened the package. I first noticed that there were no fish snacks, but instead a small wrapped gift with Percy's name on it. As I picked it up I noticed the terrible smell. "Ugh…Percy, this is from…George?"

I handed it to him as he unwrapped it – to find a dead rat. "Gross!" He tossed it into the fire and wiped his hands on his pants. "What was that for?"

I quickly skimmed the note. "Something about you never seeming to know when to give him one?"

"…Sweet, smelly revenge."

Aside from the revenge gift, there was a sheath for my knife (playfully named Silence for its lack of wielding), a new backpack that seemed to have endless space, and another note. I unfolded it and began to read aloud.

" _Dear Aeneas,_

 _YOU BLOODY NO GOOD LOUSY MORONIC GREEDY EXCUSE FOR A TITAN'S TOE-_

 _Terribly sorry about that, but Ares felt that he needed to vent his frustration out, and it was either here or on our thrones. Hera here_ (greatly informal for a goddess, gosh), _and I have wonderful news. You are hereby no longer banished to Camp Half-Blood, congratulations! Though you may keep the title. I know how your side of the family enjoys power. Don't worry, we've decided that you are needed elsewhere_."

"You're leaving? So soon?" Rachel looked around at the other campers, who were just as confused. "You just got here today. It's nearly midnight, and she's decided to send you off on another adventure?"

I hadn't really noticed how dark it had become, but I could see how tired everyone else was. "Look, why don't I finish the letter in the morning?"

"Aww," the campers went, but slowly they departed back to their cabins until only he and Chiron were left beside Percy. Even Hazel and Frank had gone off with their respective siblings. Rachel said something about checking in on the wounded, so I had no worries there.

"You need your rest, as well, you two," Chiron pointed back to Poseidon's cabin, "why don't you call your mother, Percy, and let her know what's happened?"

Great. I'd told her I wouldn't get Percy involved in anything at camp, and what happens? My brothers and sisters nearly take his head off trying to kill me. "Please apologize to her for dragging you into this."

"It's cool," he pat my shoulder, "Care to join me? You don't really have a cabin here, since…you know, Gaea's never had a demi-child before."

"I'll be there in a moment."

He walked off yawning, and I took a few seconds to skim to the bottom of the letter. Maybe I should've waited to read it with the others, but it was my letter, after all.

"…Chiron."

"I know," he nodded, "you _are_ needed elsewhere, Aeneas. Just remember that you'll always have a home here."

A home. Sounded strange, calling somewhere other than the cabin my home. As I walked towards the cabin, I thought about everything that had happened that day. It was a lot to take in, yeah, and you probably forgot it was night, too (I can't be the only one, right? Right? Or am I just getting old?).

Besides, I was going to need my strength come the morning. I had some serious work to do.

 **Oh boy, poor Aeneas is being sent off to who-knows-where by the gods again. More adventure, or even more danger? Probably both. ON a positive note, I get to spend the day cleaning my fridge and food cabinet!**

 **...**

 **Dang.**

 **I may post another chapter tonight. I'm heading to Ottawa to check out houses Tuesday to Thursday, and so I need to finish the story by Monday. I hope you guys don't mind the rush job.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	25. A Trip of the Gods, to the Gods

The morning felt very busy, and I was blaming most of it on how sore we all were. We woke up, checked on the injured and had some breakfast (tones of fruit, fruit galore), and then I was off fixing the landscape. There were a few craters left over from their fight again Apollo-zilla (nice one, Will) that I managed to lift up back into place, and some of the cabins that had been damaged were easy fixes. Especially Demeter's, since I could use the earth to my advantage when building.

"So," Frank came up after I had finished the last crater, "what'd the rest of the letter say? Are you heading out for an apprenticeship, or what?"

I could practically feel everyone turn our way as I sat on a small stool Harley had brought out for me. "Right, the rest of the letter." I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and found where I had left off in Hera's compassionate transfer.

" _Hecate has brought up some serious notions of the simmering anger of Gaea's children. Therefore, to appease them without starting yet another war, and to allow my fellow gods' children a well-deserved break, we are sending you out as a representative of the gods. Please join me on Olympus for further instructions._

 _Kindly,_

 _Hera_."

"Dude," one of Apollo's girls gawked, "you've been invited to Olympus? By Hera?!"

I looked to Percy and the others. Hazel and Frank seemed to be quite interested, and Rachel was grinning, but Percy just sighed. "Not again. Let me guess, you need a driver, right?"

"…Oh, right. You've been to Olympus a few times, haven't you?"

"Alright, people," Chiron clapped for attention (he's really good at that) as he wheeled up, "let's not forget our archery and sword fighting lessons starting in ten minutes."

"Aeneas," Hazel guided Arion up to me, "are you leaving now?"

"It'd be for the best," Nico added, "we really don't want to keep Hera of all people waiting."

"I'll be back, I promise, but Nico's right. I'll head up to Olympus and return by nightfall. Percy, if you don't mind, a ride would be great."

"Perfect. I'll call Paul."

As I waved goodbye to the others I headed off to the infirmary. I found Mattie near the back, sitting up and reading as Harley looked over the bandages on her arms and waist. "I thought for sure you'd have something broken. How lucky."

"A daughter of Mars, lucky?" I snickered. "You'll bet you are."

She smirked. "What's with that look? And I see you got another letter from the gods. More insightful commands from above?"

"I'm off to Olympus in a few minutes. I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

"Me? To Olympus?" She dropped the book and shared a look of surprise with Harley. "Am I allowed? That'd be great and all, but I should be getting ready to head out to Camp Jupiter with Hazel and Frank, Aeneas."

"Or you could stay here," Harley sheepishly added, "if that at all came to mind."

"You're a great fighter, Mattie, and apparently quite durable in a battle," I indicated to her arms, "and with how things are going, I believe I have a proposition that will not only make everyone happy, but will finally get your father, Greek and Roman, off my back."

"Oh?" Her smirk slid into a sly grin. "I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to call you a ninny for much longer, ninny. What's the plan?"

* * *

"Way up there," Paul whistled, "man, does this bring back memories."

I assumed he was talking about the battle with Kronos. All the way up to the State building Percy was bragging about how his step-father and mom fought against the enemy. It was super impressive from the sounds of it, considering the guy was a school teacher without training (yeah, okay, save for some acting, but really?). "Would you ever do it again, Paul?"

"If it meant lending a hand in saving the world, Aeneas," he gave a thumbs up, "I'm sure I could call for recess or something and swing on down with the missus."

Percy moaned. "Please don't jinx us."

He parked out front of the building and let me, Percy and Mattie out. We put our packs on and waved goodbye as Paul drove off with the rest of the hectic New York traffic. The building was far more amazing then I had believed, since I'd only seen pictures online.

"Say, Aeneas," Mattie pointed to a vendor selling hotdogs and sausages, "have you ever tried any New York food? Wait, no, you couldn't have, trapped in your cabin. We should totally get you hooked once we're done here."

"Dad used to bring some of it home as a treat, so I've already had a taste. Besides, the last thing I need is an addiction to hot dogs."

"Guys," Percy said, "Id' love to stand around chatting about how delicious New York vendor food is, but we've got a bunch of impatient gods watching us from right above," he pointed to the tip of the tower's top, "so we'd better get moving."

As we entered the building Mattie nudged my shoulder. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be coming along? I mean, I get Percy, because he's Percy Jackson, hero extraordinaire."

"Wow, I wish Annabeth was around to here that one."

"Yeah, yeah. You and he are welcome, but won't all the gods be in their Greek forms? Would Ares want to see me?"

"Why not? He's still technically your father, and you went up against giants in your first big fight. Not to mention, you killed a harpy with one throw of your knife. Ingenious."

She blushed. It was cute (Harley thinks she should do it more often. _Man_ , he isn't too subtle).

We stepped closer to the elevator as Percy talked to the desk clerk, asking him about the top floor. The doors opened, letting our normal mortals, and my heart nearly jumped up my throat and out my mouth.

Out from the doors stepped my father.

Sylvester Forrester.

 **Man, it's late. I've helped clean the house for hours. I need a shower. I need sleep. I need my meds.**

 **Also, two chapters per day, people, but we're almost there! What do the gods have planned, and how does Mattie fit into all of this? Don't worry, Aeneas has a few ideas. Now if only he can get them past Ares...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	26. One Sided Reunion and, Backstory?

His hair was brushed down, and he was wearing a navy blue business suit and carrying a leather briefcase, something I had never seen him in before. At his side was the Asian woman from the photo I'd seen yesterday, her dark hair in a braid and her white blouse complimenting her black shirt and heels.

Mattie had to scoot me out of their way as they walked past.

"Da-"

I stopped myself before I could finish, but still he turned.

"Excuse me?"

I looked to find his glasses, a new pair with dark brown trim. It felt so unreal to be seeing him there. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been walking away as I screamed his name.

"…Sorry," I spoke quietly, "I thought you were someone else."

He nodded, his lady gave a friendly wave, and off they went to the front doors. I watched them exit the building without a glance back or a care in the world about who I had been. There was no trace of me left in him. Hera had done a superb job, and it felt as though I had been run over by a truck.

"Aeneas," Percy was at my side, though I hadn't seen him walk up, "let's go in now. The elevator's ready…Aeneas?"

"We're fine," Mattie took my hand and led me in as the doors closed, "just letting reality sink in," she looked me straight in the eyes, "aren't we?"

"…Yeah."

I felt stupid. With everything that had happened, I didn't have a single clue as to where Mattie had come from. I knew she had been on the run, but from where? With anyone else? Who was her family? "Hey, Mattie," I asked as Percy pushed a secret button, "I know Mars is your dad, but what about…your other family members?"

We began to ascend. She leaned back against a wall, and I noticed that she wasn't wearing her jumper anymore. She had put on dark blue jeans and an orange camp shirt under her coat. We matched. "The truth is…I don't know."

"What?"

"You heard me, ninny," she crossed her arms and smiled, "my whole life has been on the road. Apparently my mom died when I was just a baby. It had been a car accident, and I had been with my "mysterious" father when it had happened. My Aunt Delilah took me in, and guess what? We weren't related by blood. Mom had no one else. Delilah was an old friend that traveled with a singing group. You know, country and all that."

"…You've traveled the country," Percy summarized, "singing country?"

"I didn't sing! I helped out back. We lived on and by the road, holding campfires and staying in our RV's. It was great – until the monsters showed up. I'd figured out that I was different a few weeks ago. I got in a fight with a couple roughneck boys, and well…anyway, the knife appeared on my bed after I had a dream from my father. He told me to leave and take the fight on my own accord. I had to run, so I told Aunt Delilah I was going solo and booked it out before they could get hurt. I thought I had lost them, until I ran into those harpies. Then you guys showed up, and here we are, on an elevator to Olympus."

The elevator hummed to a stop. "Speaking of which," Percy stepped out front as the doors opened, "welcome, friends."

It was breathtaking. As in it took my breath away. As in I almost choked when I saw it. Which could have been because I suddenly had all the gods' scents together from their sources, and it was the real reason I had a tear in my eye. Quick reminder, most of my life I'd seen nothing but trees and cabins. Now I stood before a city made of great white architecture and music so lively, had it been in the center of the city it would have shook it to its core with power.

"This is amazing!" Mattie was in even deeper shock than I was, because that's all she could say as we walked past buildings, gardens and minor gods that gave us confused but content glances. A couple of young females in sleeveless pink gowns walked past, waving and giggling to Percy. Of course he waved back.

(He's also told me to write that he didn't give them a second glance, just in case Annabeth reads this.)

We soon reached what looked to be a coliseum sized room, with a circle of thrones occupied by the gods (and a bubble of water with a cow-fish in it that Percy greeted. How sweet). We stood at the entrance and awaited our directions.

"Welcome, Aeneas Forrester," Hera raised her hand, her dark hair braided over her shoulder and her golden robes shimmering, "I see you've brought company. Welcome back, Percy Jackson."

Percy waved at Poseidon, who gave a friendly wave back. "A pleasure to see my boy again."

"And welcome to Olympus, Mattie Smith."

"Oi," Ares glared at me from his throne, dressed in red leather and spiked boots, "what makes you think you can drag my daughter around anywhere?"

"Someone needed to make sure they got here safe, father," Mattie gestured to both Percy and I, "and to make sure they didn't get lost."

I was proud of how well Mattie handled being in the audience of the gods. Ares, took it even better, and he began to laugh. "You really are my daughter. I never should have doubted. You have to understand, though, girl, that I've got strict standards."

She nodded. "If you didn't you'd never be the greatest commander as you are."

"Exactly! See that, Aeneas? Now there's someone who deserves power. First Clarisse, and now her. Bother brilliant-"

"Enough," Zeus banged his fist against his throne arm and brought silence over all Olympus, "we are not here to chat. Hera, speak of Aeneas' future now."

I shivered. Whatever was going to happen, I couldn't run like Mattie had. I was in the presence of the gods.

I was about to learn of my true mission.

 **We're about to leave the house, because people are coming in for the Open House today. It's weird knowing people are going to be looking around my room, judging to see if it's the right fit for their family. I suppose I'll be doing the same next week, though, so I can't really complain.**

 **And now the gods are here, and Aeneas is about to learn what he's off to do next. The story only has a few more chapters, but I hope you've all enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. It's been a blast visiting these guys again (Why doesn't the second Magnus book come out until October?!), and seeing old characters is always a treat, right?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	27. A Giant Task for A Giant Brother

"Aeneas Forrester," Hera spoke, "in light of the recent actions of the giants that remain from Gaea's army, we have decided that you are the only one fit to be…our peacekeeper."

"…A peacekeeper, Hera?"

"You'll travel the country, keeping track of all the giants," Hermes explained, "listen to their requests and problems and use your powers to help them, without starting or sparking anything violent."

Athena gave a consenting nod. "You are one of their siblings, child of Gaea. They will listen to you."

"Hold on, please," Percy stepped beside me, "most of those giants still want to harm him, as well as the rest of us. They'll attack him if it isn't Rosy."

"Are you saying Aeneas can't handle himself, Percy Jackson? Does my daughter's choice in men not have faith in the strength of a titan?"

Things were getting a bit too personal for my tastes, so I gently moved Percy back beside Mattie. "I accept the offer gratefully, Hera. However, I would like to ask for one condition."

"We will hear it."

"I wish for Mattie Smith to join me."

Mattie's eyes widened. "Y-You want me? To help you keep giants from starting an army?"

"Aeneas," Zeus warned, "we should tell you now that there is a catch to this job."

I fell silent as he looked our trio over. "We will provide what you need. Transportation, supplies and weaponry. That knife you wear is made to withstand even the heaviest blow."

It was a weapon made to fight giants. "So there must be a catch to all this, aside from living to keep the peace."

"There will always be giants, Aeneas."

"I understand."

"…No, you don't," Zeus sighed, "we're going to make sure you're immortal."

I had always wondered if I was immortal, but hearing that it was going to be real, that I was going to live forever, caught my way off guard. "I…I'm going to be doing this forever?"

"There will come a time when your mother wakes up and tries once again to stop us. You will be an important asset for her defeat."

"There's more in the bargain," Dionysus leaned on one arm, clearly bored, "You may not have a permanent home, always travelling. People shall not know of you or write stories of your travels as they have with our children. You will be unknown to the mortal world, and if you take Ares-er, Mars' daughter with you, she will suffer the same fate, only she'll be able to die when the times comes."

"That's a lot to throw on one guy," Percy pleaded, particularly to Poseidon and Artemis beside him, "can't you give him more time to think things through?"

"The giants are stirring, Percy," Poseidon spoke in a matter of fact tone, "and this meeting is quite dangerous. There are other things we should be dealing with, and we need a decision made. Aeneas," he turned to me, "will you handle this?"

Basically, the gods were asking me to disappear from world records and face giants for eternity. I was with Percy on this one, I needed time that I didn't have to think it out. Besides, the more I thought about it, the more likely I would have been to see all the downsides. I couldn't risk it. I had to tell them then and there.

"…I accept."

"I accept, too!"

"Mattie," Ares's eyes flashed, "outlandish. You'll be stuck with a demititan your whole life. You'll age when he doesn't."

"I'm fine with that, father," she stood by my side and clutched my hand, "but I want to fight alongside him for as long as I can. He's going to need assistance, and you're all too busy keeping the world from falling apart."

They muttered amongst themselves, until Zeus called for silence. "Ares, if your daughter wishes to accompany Aeneas, we see no problem. She understands and has come to terms with the price she'll pay."

Ares didn't look me in the eyes, but he let out a deep groan (sort of like a teen whenever he's asked to rake the lawn for his grandma because she's too frail). "So be it. My daughter has my permission to go. Know this, demititan," he jabbed a finger at me, "if anything happens to her on your part, I'll skin you alive and use your bones as toothpicks."

"Understood, sir."

One by one the gods vanished, and we had to look away from their true forms until only Hera and Zeus remained. "Return to the camp, Percy Jackson and Mattie Smith," he stated, "we must speak with Aeneas alone."

Mattie gave me a quick hug. "Good luck." Percy led her back towards the elevator as I waved them off. Suddenly, Olympus felt much bigger without their company.

"Don't think we don't know how Gaea responded to you yesterday by the road, Aeneas."

Oops. Had I forgotten to mention that tiny detail to them? "I won't be doing that again, I can assure you."

"Keep an eye out that you don't. Now, for your immortality."

Hera waved me closer. As I stepped up beside the water bubble, the fish-cow eyeing me, she smiled. "Close your eyes, Aeneas. You'll find yourself saying goodbye to your friends at Camp Half-Blood shortly."

I did as told. My body felt light, and a deep exhaustion overtook me. I can't remember if I fell over, but I saw nothing but darkness for a long while, listening to the quiet in my mind. There was going to be a lot of that in my future. A future filled with travelling, negotiating, and watching out for my brothers and sisters.

" _Aeneas_."

That voice. I knew it. I saw nothing, but she spoke again, and just as I had with my father, I fought to keep my stomach from doing flips. " _Aeneas_."

It wasn't Hera speaking. It was my mother.

Gaea was talking to me.

 **I spent so much money today, I feel like my bank account's been lightened a little too much...but I can never resist good animated films. Little Prince, here I come!**

 **Things aren't looking nearly as swell for Aeneas, though, with a sudden mother-son reunion on the horizon. How will he ever handle his mother's final words in these last few chapters? And if he can make it through, he's got a world of immortality and GIANT responsibilities to look forward to. We'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	28. I Won't Forget Where I'm Rooted

I don't know how Gaea could be speaking to me. I wasn't anywhere near the ground. I was up in Olympus. At least, I hoped I was up in Olympus.

" _I know what they're trying to do, Aeneas_ ," Gaea's voice was as soft as it had been whenever she came to see me on my birthdays, " _but it won't work. I won't be silenced_."

"Leave, mother," I couldn't tell if I was speaking aloud and in my mind, "you need to sleep."

" _It will be so nice to see you again, my son. I missed you during the fight_."

I didn't know what to do. Was she talking about sooner or later? A day or hundreds of years? If she showed up again to face me, would I be able to stand up to her?

" _Join me, Aeneas. I know I failed the first time, but with you, the gods would stand no chance against our combined power. Raise up your siblings and fight_."

She began to sound…convincing. Eerily agreeable. Images of a peaceful word filled with lush gardens popped into view. My eyes were already closed, so I couldn't find a way to stop looking.

" _See what we could create_?"

"…It's amazing…that you think that'd ever happen."

" _What_?"

"That would never happen," I hoped I was yelling right into her ears, "not with all the destruction you'd cause first! You want to destroy humans, but you seem to forget that I'm one of them, too! They die, I die!"

" _You are far superior to them. You are immortal now, as we are_!"

"Now you can't kill me when I come to stop you."

"… _You would dare stand against your own mother_?!"

Her voice frightened me, but I didn't back down. "You were a fine mother, Gaea. You told me stories, cared for me as one of your own, and you never looked down at me. But I know what you really are, what you really want, and I won't have any part in it!"

Now I was staring at a mound of dirt. Her face formed through it, empty eyes of soil and a gaping mouth that bellowed at me. " _You will join me_!"

"NO," I mustered up all the anger I had, at her cruelty and malice and insanity, "YOU WILL _SLEEP, GAEA_!"

* * *

"Aeneas!"

My eyes finally opened, but when I tried to speak I found my mouth filled with dirty roots. A bunch of campers were looking down at me, one of them with their sword out, another with hedge clippers. "Life," Harley whooped, "he has life!"

I was bound by roots under a huge tree beside the Big House, one that hadn't been there when I'd left for Olympus. What happened? How'd I get here? I wanted to ask but I couldn't speak until Percy tore the roots away from my lips. "Where…how…?"

"No idea, but let's just get you up first." He, Frank and Sherman yanked and shoved the roots away and pulled me to my feet. I was covered in leaves and snow and shivering like a lost puppy, but I was free from…the tree (now I knew how Thalia had felt).

"It was the oddest thing," Hazel and Frank used their arms to wave about like branches, "the tree popped out of the ground and grew and grew. Look at how big it is! Then you seeped up through the dirt and snow, and the roots were all around you."

"Gee," Percy tapped on the fresh bark, "some transportation. Hera couldn't just fly you down?"

I had been underground. That's why Gaea was able to speak to me. It had been Hera's last test, and hopefully, I had passed. "I'm fine now. Look on the bright side, you guys have a new tree to work with."

"Aeneas!" Mattie ran over beside Chiron, back in centaur form. "Did it work? Are you immortal now?"

"I'm sure it worked. Let's not test it out, please."

"Mattie has been telling us everything that went down," Will said, "so, you're off to keep peace with the giants, huh?"

I nodded. "It makes the most sense. I can talk to them as a sibling and keep Gaea from awakening too far."

"Remember," Nico nudged Will, "we're not going to be here forever."

"Way to kill the mood, Nico."

"I believe this is deserving of a fine dinner," Chiron held his arms out, "everyone to the dining pavilion!"

* * *

We spent the rest of the night at the pavilion, surrounding the campfire with tales of previous quests, training mishaps and scary stories. Rachel told us that she had to leave early in the morning back to her dad, but that she would make sure to keep an eye out for me and Mattie if we ever dropped by.

"If you're in the neighbourhood," Frank added as Arion chewed on a piece of silver, "don't be afraid to stop by Camp Jupiter. We'd love to show you around, Mattie."

"I'd enjoy that," she agreed, "and I'm _so_ looking forward to the war games."

Eventually Percy stood. Paul had arrived at the bottom of Half-Blood hill and was waiting to drive him home. "It's been a wild couple days, but I need some sleep in my own bed at home. Can't be late for work tomorrow, either."

I stood and shook hands with him. "Thanks for helping out, Percy."

"No, thank you." He looked around. "I felt like I needed to create some serious space between me, Annabeth and this place, after all the trouble we've been in, but…this is part of my home, and I'm proud of it."

"You should be. You're one of its greatest heroes."

"Man, of all the times for Annabeth not to be here, and I'm getting compliments every which way."

We waved goodbye as he headed off into the cold darkness. Chiron appeared next to me. "Things are still quite hectic. Apollo, Calypso and Leo are out there on a quest, and I feel that Annabeth has something huge to tell me when she returns."

I examined the campers, sharing drinks and laughing at lame jokes together.

"…I think we'll be fine with whatever's thrown our way."

 **It's the penultimate, people, but really, since the last chapter is just sort of a personal wrap-up for Aeneas, you could technically consider this the ending. I'll post the last chapter right after this since it's so short, and talk some more there.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	29. I Write an Epilogue of Sorts

So here I am, writing on a couch in the Big House the night after my birthday. Seymour is snoring across from me, and demigods keep popping in to comment. It feels great knowing that I'm no longer trapped in my cabin or the camp, though it isn't a bad place. In fact, it's a wonderful place, and I hope to visit often on my travels. Mattie is packing her things as I finish here, and tomorrow we head off. Where? I've got no clue. Zeus said they'd take care of everything, so for now, it's a matter of me feeling my way around America, trying to find my siblings.

Why am I writing all this? What Dionysus had said about no one knowing I exist scared me, so I thought, why not write it myself? Who knows if this will last long enough for anyone to read it, but as long as it's safe here at Camp Half-Blood, there should be at least a few people who know I'm around. Maybe I'll take a journal with me and write down some of my adventures, but it'd only be for mine and Mattie's eyes. I've got to stay a secret for as long as I can.

Alright, Chiron is saying it's time for lights out. I need some sleep before the big day tomorrow. The tree outside isn't going away, either, so I'll need to make sure it's taken care of while I'm away. I've decided to let the camp name it (Hazel wants to name is Leo so she can punch it. Acceptable), since I'll be away for so long. I hope it's here when new demigods arrive at the camp. It'll be great for the summer.

I have to sign off now. If anyone is really reading this, know that everything I've written has been the truth. No one will talk about me, no one will mention my name. There will be no trace of me save for these letters and the tree, but even those won't be connected to my name. It's for the better, and now you the reader know why.

So, if we never happen to meet up while I'm off taking care of the giants, it's been a blast writing for you.

Cheers for now,

Aeneas Forrester (and Mattie Smith, _duh_ )

 **END**

 **And there we have it, people. You are the first and only to read the secret files of Aeneas, the only demititan of Camp Half-Blood. Don't try to find him in the other stories, because now you know that he and Mattie are off on their own, fending off the giants as we speak. It's been so much fun writing this story, and I'm so happy you guys gave up some of your free time to read it and comment on it. I never thought so many would actually enjoy it (TWELVE followers at this moment!), and I really can't thank you guys enough.**

 **With a big move on the horizon and Magnus Chase book 2 coming out in a couple of months, be sure to read up and catch up. I don't know what I'll post next in terms of story, but for now, I'm just glad to have given Aeneas the proper sendoff he deserves (and Mattie too, _duh_ ).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
